


Kinktober 2020 (Oops! All Jleo!)

by PawPunk



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Banter, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Consensual Non-Consent, Costumes, Crack-ish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Night, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insults, Kink Negotiation, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Making Out, Manhandling, Marks, Masochism, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Kink, Obedience Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Pegging, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding, Rough Sex, Rules, Safewords, Self Confidence Issues, Service Kink, Service Top, Shower Sex, Spanking, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, and also regular smart, autistic! joe, but in a cute way, ch10:, ch11:, ch12:, ch13:, ch14:, ch15:, ch16:, ch17:, ch18:, ch19:, ch20:, ch21:, ch22:, ch23:, ch24:, ch25:, ch26:, ch27:, ch28:, ch29:, ch2:, ch30:, ch31:, ch3:, ch4:, ch5:, ch7:, ch8:, ch9:, cleo is a smartass, dressing up, joe being wierd again, joe is a brave lad, just two doms havin tea together, meltdowns, near fatal concentrations of fluff, no actual sex this time sorry :(, should have tagged that earlier but whatevs, slight exhibitionism?, ull have to wait :(((
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/PawPunk
Summary: I've decided to center my kinktober fills around Joe and Cleo getting into kink together (<3). Prompts are from this list: https://ghastlyfeast.tumblr.com/post/178524638871/okay-so-theres-no-way-in-hell-i-will-manage-allEach day is a chapter, titled with the prompt. Wish me luck in actually doing all 31 days lol
Relationships: falsuma, jleo
Comments: 124
Kudos: 147
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of kink, but no actual kinky sex. Also, a lack of fire safety and a momentary freakout over nothing.

Cleo found the note left on her desk, on plain lined paper, folded into even quarters and labeled _Do Not Open if you are Not Cleo_. Cleo picked the paper up and inspected it. There was nothing necessarily worrying about Joe leaving her a note, but why wouldn’t he just text her? Or tell her in person? He had cooked breakfast with her this morning, and they’d eaten slowly. Plenty of time to talk to her then. But never mind- Joe worked in mysterious ways. It was nothing to worry about, Cleo told herself.

She sat down at her desk and immediately unfolded the note.

 _Dear Cleo_ , the note began, _I know this is probably the sort of thing we should talk about in person, but I don’t want to, at least right now. I figured if I waited for the courage to tell you in person the day would never come, so I wrote a note instead. We can talk about it after you’ve read this, of course, but I figured it was best to get the bulk of this out of the way without terrifying myself._

Cleo swallowed. She read the first paragraph again. Why would Joe be terrified of her? Well, more than he should be, she thought. Usually, though, Joe’s healthy fear/respect of her didn’t stop him from telling her everything about his life and thoughts. Cleo opened the other fold of the note, expecting the worst as she read the next sentence-

 _I want you to dominate me, sexually_ , the note said.

Well. That was certainly not the disaster she’d expected. Much less worried, Cleo continued reading. _If you don’t think that sounds fun, I completely understand, and I request that you act like you never saw this note. I don’t need to hear why you don’t want to- simply knowing you feel uncomfortable with the idea is enough for me to leave the topic alone forever. I also request (regardless of your decision) that you destroy this note completely before any of our dearest friends can read it and mock me._ Cleo grinned at Joe’s overdramatic instructions.

_However, if you do want to dominate me, we need to talk more about this. I don’t know if you’ve ever been involved with kink before, but I know I haven’t. I expect research will be involved, both of the euphemistic and the distinctly non-sexy variety. That’s all I have to say, besides that I love you, and thanks for putting up with me. I’ll talk to you soon, hopefully._

_Yours, Joe._

Cleo placed the folded paper down and sat back in her chair. Joe’s typical signature certainly had different connotations after reading his note. So did a lot of things, actually. Cleo’s mind wandered back to a time when she’d told Joe to take off his shirt a little too enthusiastically. He’d muttered “yes ma’am,” before complying. Cleo had thought he was making fun of her for being pushy, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Cleo swallowed. She’d thought about dominating Joe before, sure, but it had been with the assumption that it would never happen. Now that it was a possibility she had no clue what she was gonna do. Did she just walk up to him and say “hey, heard you wanted to get dominated?” It seemed too blunt, but she couldn’t exactly be subtle with such a delicate topic. Joe asked for this, she reminded herself. He wouldn’t die if she asked him about it straight out.

With that plan, Cleo put the note on a ceramic plate, poured a glass of water for safety, and burned it. It was awesome, like in a spy movie.

Cleo trotted back to her office. What had she been meaning to do? Oh, right, she had to organize outdoor education day. Wrangling volunteers was simultaneously boring and difficult, providing little respite for her racing thoughts. Cleo prayed for Joe to come home early.

Two and a half hours later, Joe arrived home, right on schedule. That bastard. Cleo flung herself away from the computer, shutting the overworked thing down and racing down the hall. Joe was already in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water. Cleo nearly pushed him over with a bear hug.

“You’re back,” she muttered against his shirt, kissing his shoulder blades.

“Howdy, babe!” Joe said. He set down his water and turned around to hug him. “Why so happy to see me?”

“I’m allowed to be happy to see my boyfriend,” Cleo griped. “Also, work was boring as hell and now I have an excuse to not do it.” Joe chuckled, kissing her head before grabbing his glass and taking a gulp of water.

“What about you? Were the dogs being good?” Cleo said impatiently. She needed the small talk out of the way to bring up the note, and dammit, she’d already waited the whole day!

Joe raised an eyebrow at her, but put down his glass nonetheless. “I mean, I didn’t get peed on,” he said, “So I’m considering that a victory.” He poured another cup of water. “Also, I got so focused on training a new puppy that I forgot to drink anything.”

“Ah,” Cleo said, as Joe downed his second glass of water. “Do you want to just get takeout instead of cooking?”

“I can cook if you want,” Joe said. “But if we do get takeout, can we make sure it’s something healthy?”

“Sure,” Cleo said. “Are you done with your water?”

Joe wiped his mouth. “Yeah, why?”

“Because I wanted to talk to you about that note, and I figured if you were drinking you’d choke.”

Exactly as Cleo predicted, Joe suddenly coughed. His face went red, and not entirely from lack of air. “Oh. Cool,” he said, several octaves too high.

“I burned it so no one will mock you, as requested,” Cleo continued nonchalantly.

Joe nodded quickly. “Yeah. Thanks.” He tapped his foot. “Um, so, what did you think?”

“Well, you said I shouldn’t mention it if I wasn’t interested,” Cleo said. She could see Joe’s posture straighten out of the corner of her eye, and grinned. She couldn’t deny he was cute when he was nervous- or that she was getting a bit of a thrill out of being so cool and collected while he was freaking out. Maybe she’d be better at this than she thought.

“Okay,” Cleo said, since Joe didn’t seem to be functioning. “I think we need to get the specifics of what we want- and what we don’t want- down on paper before we actually do anything. Maybe we could do that while we have takeout? And then talk about it after.”

“Or we could have an early dinner and write things down after,” Joe said, coming back to his senses. “So we aren’t distracted.”

“Also a good idea,” Cleo said.

“I’ll call the Chinese place,” Joe said. “The usual?”

“The usual.”

Half an hour later, Cleo set aside her empty takeout container and read over her list. She had written a lot on the “yes” side- if she cared what judgmental puritans thought of her, she might be embarrassed by all the kinky things she wanted to do with (or to) Joe. Good thing she didn’t.

“Joe?” she called from the living room.

“Yeah?” he responded from the kitchen.

“You ready to trade?” Cleo asked.

“Give me a minute to look my page over,” he said. Cleo stretched. Another thing about knowing Joe was submissive- it made it a lot harder to wait for him. Of course, she knew it was imperative that they discuss anything kinky they wanted to do, but that wasn’t gonna make the immature side of her brain stop complaining about the wait.

Finally, Joe trotted into the living room, passing her the second neatly folded note she’d received that day. Cleo handed him her own paper, and Joe started to walk away. “Come sit with me,” Cleo pouted, patting the sofa next to her. Joe sat and leaned against her.

“That better?” he teased.

“Much,” Cleo said. She nuzzled the top of Joe’s head before unfolding his paper. She grinned as she saw that Joe’s list was just as long as her own- though significantly better organized. Only he would sort a kink list by perceived intensity. At the bottom of the list were some things they’d already done- hair pulling, leaving hickeys (on him, he was quick to specify), and kneeling. At the top of the list were master/slave dynamics, masochism, and pegging. Yum. Unsurprisingly, he’d listed threesomes and swinging under his absolutely nots. Cleo knew Joe was demi, so she really hadn’t expected him to want to be with anyone but her. She had to admit she didn’t want him to either. She liked that he was hers.

Cleo glanced at Joe. He was focused intently on her sheet, looking for all the world like he was reading an academic text and not a list of his girlfriend’s sexual fantasies, except for the cute blush across his face. She kissed him on top of the head again.

“You alright?” she asked him. Joe looked up and smiled awkwardly.

“Yeah. It’s looking good so far,” he said.

Cleo waggled her eyebrows. “Looking good?”

“Looking like our tastes line up well enough,” Joe smirked. He chuckled a little. “I can’t believe I was so nervous.”

“I can,” Cleo said bluntly. Joe laughed harder, and Cleo soon joined in. “Seriously, though, you get nervous about the weirdest things. Like, you can tell off a corporate executive for overworking his secretary but you couldn’t ask me out for, like, five years.”

“In my defense, you do physically threaten me a lot,” Joe said. “I had no guarantee you wouldn’t reject me by beating me up.”

Cleo tapped Joe’s list, her fingertip landing on the word “manhandling”. “Would you have liked it, though?”

“I mean,” Joe said, looking away. “I can’t deny that I thought about it.” Cleo felt her grin widening even further, going from enthusiastic to wolfish.

“Oh man,” she said, pulling Joe closer. “This is gonna be so much fun.”


	2. Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: its sexy time. There's gonna be making out here. Also references to burning things, again. I promise it's not gonna be a motif in this fic.

The “Kiss the Cook” apron had been a present for the annual Terrible Gift Exchange. Cleo had gotten it from Zed because she hated cooking and was pretty much the opposite of the feminine housewife or cheesy grill dad it was probably intended for. She’d quickly regifted it to Joe, who didn’t destroy everything he cooked. Joe had managed to teach her to function in the kitchen, but the apron was still unofficially his, even after they moved in together.

And he could keep it. He looked damn good in it.

Cleo certainly didn’t mind walking into the kitchen, half asleep, to see her wonderful boyfriend making breakfast, wearing boxers and a pastel pink apron. She leaned against the doorway and watched him silently. Or rather, watched that ass. How did this man not know what he was doing? Or maybe he did, Cleo mused. Maybe he dressed like that just hoping she’d bend him over and-

“Good morning!” Joe turned around, seemingly oblivious to her staring. “I’m making pancakes.”

“What’s the occasion?” Cleo asked, trotting over to Joe and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“The occasion is I like pancakes,” Joe said. “Do you want some?”

“Sure,” Cleo said, and started peppering his shoulders with kisses. Joe hummed, moving one hand away from his task to grab and squeeze hers. Cleo pressed up against him, opening her kisses and moving up to the crook of his neck.

“What are you doing?” Joe chuckled. Hie turned a little to give Cleo better access to his throat.

“I’m kissing the cook,” Cleo said innocently. She brought her hand down from Joe’s waist to his hip. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I’m cooking,” Joe pointed out, rolling his eyes and grinning.

“Should I stop?”

“No. Not if you don’t want to.”

“Oh good,” Cleo said. She lightly grabbed his shoulders, spinning him until he was half facing the stove and half facing her. She slotted herself against his chest and nibbled at his adam’s apple, earning a soft groan from Joe. He leaned into the touch, the spatula clattering to the countertop. Cleo grinned triumphantly before biting slightly harder on his neck, soothing the marks with small licks.

Cleo’s hands slipped down Joe’s back, grasping at his ass instead. She’d touched him there before, obviously- it was kind of hard not to. But she’d never let herself feel him up like this. Joe was a thin guy, but that made the muscles on his legs more prominent. She hummed against his throat as she squeezed his cute butt.

“Oh,” Joe said shakily, his body tensing against Cleo’s. She reluctantly pulled away, and Joe braced himself on the counter, giving his head a little shake.

“Are you alright?” she asked, trying to get a look at his face.

“I’m fine,” Joe said quickly. He grabbed the spatula and flipped the pancakes. They were only slightly blackened.

“You sure?” Joe nodded at Cleo. As he turned to her, she realized how dark his eyes were. She could barely see the grey around his dilated pupils. “Oh, you really like that.”

“Sorry,” Joe said, so quickly it almost seemed instinctual. He grabbed his pink apron, arranging it in a way that was probably meant to hide his half-hard cock but that only drew more of Cleo’s attention to it. He bit his lip in a way that would have been cute if Cleo wasn’t worried, pulling the smoking pan off the heat before the fire alarm went off.

“Sorry for what?” Cleo asked. “We talked about this, remember? I want to make you feel good, Joe.”

“Right, I know,” he said, still fidgeting with his apron. “It’s just weird to have you be suddenly so… forward. Even if it’s really nice.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Cleo sighed. “I’m sorry, I should have taken it a little slower.”

“Its okay,” Joe shrugged. “I’ll be more prepared for it now. If you want to do anything more please tell me, though.”

“Right,” Cleo said. “Can I kiss you?”

Joe grinned. “Go right ahead.” Cleo grabbed him by the face and stood on her tip-toes. Joe bent down to meet her, and she pressed their lips together, nipping his bottom lip a little. Joe smiled against her mouth before kissing back, almost bending her over backwards. Cleo put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away before they could get carried away.

“I’m sorry I made you burn your pancakes,” Cleo said.

Joe glanced at the blackened pan as if he’d just remembered it was there. “Oh,” he said. “I mean, I don’t mind. I’d burn a lot more pancakes if it meant I’d get kissed like that.”

He briefly met Cleo’s eyes, and the dark gaze was so intense she had to break eye contact. “Alright,” Cleo said, her face heating up at the realization of just how into her Joe was. “I’m going to leave you be, though. We do actually need breakfast eventually.”

“Or we could just have really, really, really early lunch,” Joe suggested. “We can discard the ashes of the old-“ he gestured at the burned pancakes- “And make lunch pancakes instead.”

“What I meant was, I’m going to leave and stop making out with you while you’re trying to cook,” Cleo said.

“You could still stay and help,” Joe said. “If you want.”

“I’d like to, but I don’t know if I could control myself,” Cleo joked. The corners of Joe’s lips twitched, like he was fighting a smile, and his hands shook.

“Better get out then, before you ravage me,” Joe chuckled. He licked his lips.

“Yeah, we can save that for later,” Cleo said with a wink.


	3. Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Kinky sex w minimal aftercare. No angst, though.

Cleo didn’t want to seem desperate. She’d held off for most of the day, only pressing chaste kisses to Joe’s face and hands (albeit a few more than she normally would) and tried to distract herself whenever her mind drifted to how turned on Joe got just from being kissed.

By the end of the day, though, her patience was wearing thin. It would have been easier if they were still doing vanilla stuff, but Cleo was still craving those labored gasps Joe made when she bit his neck.

She was also starting to understand why he’d written her a note.

“Are you alright?” Joe asked as Cleo forced herself to pull away from a kiss that was getting too steamy. He cocked his head, his eyes wide. Cleo groaned. How dare he be so cute.

“I’m fine,” she griped. Sighing dramatically, she threw herself into his lap. Joe twined a hand in her hair, gently playing with the red locks.

“You sure? You’ve been avoiding me all day. And I know its not just because I’m annoying, because I’m annoying all the time and you’re usually fine with that.”

“Okay, first of all you are not annoying,” Cleo said. “Or, well, you’re usually annoying in an endearing way. But that wasn’t why I was being all weird. I’m just so fucking horny.”

Joe’s hand stilled. “Oh,” he said. “Wait, why would that make you avoid me?”

“You know why you wrote me a note instead of just asking if I would slap you around a little?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s why.”

“Oh.” Joe slowly started petting her hair again.

“How long did it take you to work up the courage to write that, by the way?” Cleo asked.

“Depends what you mean by that,” Joe shrugged. “I wanted you to… basically since a few months after I fell in love with you. I didn’t want to bring it up right after we started dating, though. I figured I was just repressed, and once we were being sexual on the regular I’d stop wanting you to shove me against the wall. Which did not happen. So, I guess a few months?”

“Damn,” Cleo said. She flipped over, looking up at Joe. “So there’s really no reason for me to hold back, huh?”

“Not if you don’t want to,” Joe said carefully.

Cleo sat up. Putting on her most authoritative voice, she said “Okay, then come to bed with me.”

Joe’s mouth opened. Cleo thought she’d scared him for a moment, until he said “Yes- I mean, okay.”

That was all Cleo needed to hear. She grabbed Joe by the wrist, practically dragging him off the sofa and towards the bedroom. He stumbled obediently after her, slamming the door after they reached the bedroom and leaning against it. He gazed at her lips with dark, intense eyes, but didn’t move towards her. Cleo boxed him in with her arms, not touching him yet, but he bit his lip all the same, arching his back. His chest moved in and out quickly, and Cleo felt warmth start to pool in her belly. It felt good to take control.

“Okay, I think if I’m going to dom you, I want to ease in to having full control,” she said. Her eyes darted up to Joe’s face. She hadn’t realized she’d been staring.

Joe nodded quickly. “Right. Yes. Absolutely.” He still didn’t move towards her, but his hands twitched. His knuckles whitened as he clenched his fists, bunching up in the now slightly tighter fabric of his pants.

“So, here’s how it’s gonna work,” Cleo said. “I’ll do whatever you want to you.” Joe swallowed hard at that sentence. “Anything at all. You just have to ask politely.”

“Is that all?” Joe asked. His eyes glimmered.

“That’s all,” Cleo said.

Joe almost cut her off. “May I kiss you?” he said, his voice cracking with desperation.

“You may.” In one swift motion, Joe grabbed Cleo’s face and kissed her. Her knees almost gave out as he opened the kiss, leaning against her. She grabbed on to his shirt and kissed back, electricity moving in from the ends of her arms and legs to her core.

Joe pulled back, panting. “May I kiss you again?” he asked almost immediately, his face flushed. 

Cleo obliged, swiping her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back. “Go sit on the bed,” she urged, grabbing the front of his shirt and tugging. Joe didn’t wait for her to drag him to bed. He stumbled forward, sitting heavily on the covers. Cleo shut off the lights. “Turn on the lamp,” she said, grinning as Joe practically fell over himself to obey.

“Cleo,” Joe whined, holding his arms out towards her. “Come over here.”

“Ask nicely,” Cleo teased, crossing her arms.

Joe squirmed, ducking his head. “I’m sorry. Could you please come sit with me?”

Cleo trotted over and obligingly sat next to him. She kissed him on the lips, and Joe leaned his forehead on hers, a grin creeping across his face.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Joe said, his eyes soft and hazy.

“Often,” Cleo said. “And with many different words.”

“Well, let me tell you again,” Joe implored, cupping her face in his hands. Cleo’s chest tightened a little. She never got tired of this- of hearing that she was wanted. Needed, even. And now, she had one more way Joe was devoted to her that she was desperate to explore.

“If you must,” she said, letting her warm smile express her true feelings.

“Thank you,” Joe said. He took her hand and kissed it, glancing up at her for approval. “May I?”

“Kiss me all you want.” Cleo waved his concerns off, and Joe kissed worshipfully up her arm, pausing at the crook of her neck to nip the pale skin.

“Thank you,” he whispered, so close to her that she could feel the words on her skin. Cleo shivered. “You’re so good to me, Cleo. You’re an angel.” Joe started kissing her neck, and Cleo whined, leaning back as Joe straddled her.

“Am not,” she gasped out, hardly able to concentrate.

“You are,” Joe insisted. “You’re smart, and funny, and kind, even if it isn’t exactly… obvious.” He pulled back, his eyes trailing lower down her body. “And you’re gorgeous, as if I hadn’t lucked out already.”

“Flatterer,” Cleo teased. “But keep going.”

“I’m not flattering, it’s just true!” Joe protested. “You’re the closest thing this world has to Helen. Honestly, it’s baffling that more people don’t want to be owned by you.” He said that so nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t hot as hell that he’d admitted to wanting to be Cleo’s property. She rubbed her legs together, heat building in her core.

“Keep going,” Cleo panted, her face heating up fast. Her eyes drifted downwards, between Joe’s legs, where his bulge was pressing uncomfortablyagainst the fly of his pants.

“I- um-“ Joe tried to cross his legs, groaning slightly under Cleo’s lustful gaze. “Fuck, Cleo, I can’t believe I get to do this with you. I don’t know what the hell I did to deserve you, but I’m so fucking glad I did it.” He slid off the bed, falling to his knees easily. “Can I show you how grateful I am for you?”

Cleo was barely listening to what he was saying, but the husky desperation in his voice was _doing_ things to her. “Just do it already!” she whined, forcing herself to stop rubbing her thighs together long enough to spread them.

“I need to take off your pants,” Joe said, his hands only slightly shaking as he rested them on her hips.

“Is that any way to ask?” Cleo teased, somehow, despite her own arousal. Maybe it was because the surprised little “I fucked up” face he made was adorable as hell, and even hotter.

“No,” he muttered, snatching his hands back. “I’m sorry, Cleo. May I please take your pants off?”

“I think you need to be a little nicer, after that slip up,” Cleo teased. “And then maybe I’ll let you.” Where the hell was this coming from? She’d like to think she wasn’t usually this mean to Joe, but the words came so naturally it was like she’d said them a thousand times before.

Joe bowed his head. “Yes, Cleo. I’m sorry, Cleo,” he said submissively. “I forgot. May I please take off your pants so I can pleasure you? I really, really want to pleasure you, I can make you feel so good, I promise.”

Cleo stood up, and Joe gave a little whimper of gratitude. “Alright, take it off,” she said nonchalantly. Immediately, Joe’s hands were on her, unbuttoning her slacks and pulling the fabric off her hips. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Her panties felt soaked, even though when she moved to take them off the thin fabric was almost dry.

“I think we’re gonna need a towel,” she said, pulling off her shirt too.

“I’ll get one!” Joe said, leaping to his feet so fast he almost fell over. He was out of the room and back in five seconds, clutching a hand towel. “Is this good?” he asked.

“Perfect. Hand it over.” Joe tossed Cleo the towel. She spread it on the bed while he settled down on his knees again. He looked up at her hopefully as she sat down.

“Wait,” Cleo said. She grabbed a pillow off the bed. “Put this under your knees so they don’t bruise.”

“Alright,” Joe said immediately. He lifted himself up a little and kneeled back down on the pillow. “May I please lick your pussy now?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Cleo said, leaning back and spreading her legs. Joe practically lunged forward, kissing both her thighs before dipping his tongue into her slit. “Mmh,” Cleo groaned. Immediately, she was shaking. She must have been more aroused than she realized. “What do you say?” she panted.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe said. “Wait. Fuck. I mean, Cleo-“

“It’s alright,” Cleo said. “You can call me ma’am as much as you’d like.” She wound one hand into Joe’s hair.

“Yes ma’am,” Joe gasped, his eyes going a little hazy at the gentle tug on his scalp. “Oh, please pull my hair while I go down on you. I want you to make me do what you want, please-“ He cut off with a loud moan as Cleo yanked him back between her legs. “Fuck, yes ma’am!”

Joe was just as good as he always was- focused, perfectly aware of what she liked, and intensely passionate. Cleo couldn’t stop herself from bucking up against his face, aided by her hold on his head. But Joe was normally quiet while he worked, patiently waiting his turn while concentrating on Cleo’s pleasure. Not this time, though. Cleo twisted Joe’s curls between her fingers and he slipped off her, eyes rolling back as he moaned. With another tug he returned to sucking her clit, but the pleasure from his tongue was compounded with the vibrations of the little pleasured noises he was making. Cleo thought he might be getting off more than she was, which was saying something. Her core was like an alarm clock being wound up too tight, and within minutes she felt ready to snap.

“Joe, fuck,” she grunted, her legs already shaking. “Not yet-“

“Not yet what, ma’am?” Joe asked, pulling back from between her legs. The wound up feeling decreased a little, but heat was still pooled in her gut- especially when she looked down to see Joe’s legs spread, his clothed dick still hard and untouched.

“I don’t want to come yet,” Cleo said. “It’d be a shame to end the fun before you got to have any.”

Joe swallowed hard. “I don’t need any, ma’am,” he said slowly, almost like he was forcing the words out.

“Nope,” Cleo said. “Remember, I’ll do anything as long as you ask. And I know you want me, honey. You’re not exactly subtle.” Joe blushed and tried to close his legs, but quickly gave up.

“I-“ Joe muttered. “I’d really like you to ride me, ma’am.”

Cleo waited as he blushed and bowed his head. “Is that all?” she prompted.

“No ma’am!” he yelped. “Please, ma’am, I can’t help wanting it, not when you’re so lovely. You can’t blame me, ma’am, and don’t you want me to make you feel good? I promise I’ll try, I want to be good-“

Cleo couldn’t resist sneaking a hand between her legs to rub at her clit. “Yeah, that’s good,” she growled. Joe whined, biting his lip as he watched her fingers move. He was so cute when he was desperate. Cleo toyed with the idea of making him beg a little more, but she worried about his knees, even with the pillow. “Go fetch a condom.”

“Yes! Yes ma’am!” Joe said, his whole face lighting up with joy. He staggered to his feet, and Cleo had to grab his shoulders to keep his numb legs from giving out. She’d need a better pillow. After a few moments, he got his feet under him and trotted obediently to the other side of the bed and pulled a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He sat down on the bed, his fingers flexing, and Cleo realized he was waiting for her to give him orders.

“Take off your clothes,” she said. Immediately, Joe’s hands were on his belt, pushing off his pants and almost getting stuck in his shirt in his haste to obey. Cleo admired the trail of black fuzz leading down to his bulging underwear before he got rid of those too. Cleo took a moment to admire her good work- Joe’s dick was flushed red and already dripping with precome. How had she not done this to him before?

“On the bed.” Immediately, Joe was lying beside her, his legs spread enticingly and his chest heaving. Cleo finally got rid of her bra, crawling over Joe. She plucked the condom out of his hand, tearing open the wrapper and grabbing his cock maybe more roughly than necessary. Joe keened, his eyes fluttering shut. Cleo loved that noise. She reminded herself to be patient while she did _not_ fondle him more and rolled the condom on. Crawling over Joe, she pressed a kiss to his lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“What do we say?” she practically purred, her lips grazing his skin.

Joe moaned as her hand moved back to his cock. “Thank you,” he sighed, his eyes shining. Cleo lowered herself down on him, his dick sliding in easily. “Oh fuck, Cleo, thank you!” he moaned, head thrown back. His hips bucked against her, pushing deeper into her. Cleo steadied herself with one hand, rubbing herself furiously with the other. The tight feeling was back in full force, and Joe groaned as she rolled her hips against him, chasing the feeling building inside her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he babbled. He grabbed at her, his hand finding hers and clinging on for dear life. Cleo leaned down over him, forcing his mouth open with her tongue and swallowing up all those delicious words of gratitude. Joe whimpered. Cleo could feel his cock twitching inside her, and he pulled away.

“Cleo,” he panted roughly. Meekly, so hesitantly, he asked “May I please come now?”

For a moment, Cleo wondered what would happen if she said no. He didn’t look like he could hold out much longer, blushing all the way down to his chest and hair curling with sweat. But Cleo couldn’t do that to him- especially because she didn’t doubt he would obey.

Cleo bit her lip, waiting for her own orgasm to approach. “Yeah,” she panted, her legs beginning to tremble as she worked herself. “Come for me. Right now.”

Joe mumbled one last desperate “thank you,” his eyes shutting with relief. He bucked up hard against her, driving Cleo to her orgasm while chasing his own. She made an entirely unladylike sound, clawing at Joe’s chest as she fucked herself on him. Joe’s voice turned hoarse as he came, his moans fading into soft whimpers.

“Cleo, off,” he managed, as she came back to her senses. Suddenly weak, Cleo barely lifted herself off his spent cock before collapsing on top of Joe’s chest. They panted, still too sensitive and exhausted to move away from each other. Cleo grabbed Joe’s arm and draped it over her back, nuzzling into his chest.

“Joe,” she gasped eventually, not bothering to lift her head. “That was _good_.”

“Mm,” he mumbled. A small smile toyed at the corners of his lips. “I do try. Thank you, Cleo.” He rolled over slightly, pulling her closer against him.

“I heard the first thousand times,” Cleo said, with a chuckle.

Joe pouted. “I mean it,” he whined, giving Cleo the most adorable puppy-dog eyes possible. There was no way he wasn’t practicing that when she wasn’t looking.

“I know,” Cleo said. She kissed his forehead. “I need to go to the bathroom, though. You gotta let me go.”

“I don’t wanna,” Joe whined, squeezing her in tighter. Cleo loved cuddling with Joe but she was becoming acutely aware of how gross the two of them were. She was pretty sure her hair was stuck to her from the sweat.

“You gotta,” she said, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Joe relented, but still stared at her with those liquid eyes as she stood up.

“You can have the bathroom after I’m done.” Joe didn’t respond. “…Okay, I’m going now.” She toweled off and did her business quickly. It wasn’t like Joe to just not talk.

“You’re back!” he called as she walked back into the bedroom, lifting his head and grinning like he hadn’t seen her in years. “I missed you.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Cleo teased, lying down again. “You can have the bathroom now.”

“I’m not dramatic,” Joe said softly. He curled in on himself, glancing over at Cleo almost guiltily.

Cleo sat up. “Hey, I know,” she said. “I was just making fun of you. I don’t mean it.”

“You sure?” Joe asked.

“Positive. You know I love how emotional you are,” she said, stroking his hair. Joe leaned into the touch, meeting her eyes finally. “But dude, you need to wash up.”

“Can you come with me?”

“Why?” Cleo asked.

“I don’t know,” Joe said. “You don’t have to. I just don’t want to be alone right now. I’m sorry. You don’t have to.”

Cleo followed him to the bathroom, half asleep, so he could clean himself up.

As they settled back into bed, Joe curled up against Cleo. Usually, he liked being the big spoon, holding on to Cleo’s shorter frame like a teddy bear. This time, though, he buried his face in her chest and sighed contentedly.

“I love you,” he muttered. “So much.”

“Are you talking to me or my boobs?” Cleo chuckled.

Joe looked up at her, pouting at her. “You. Clearly,” he said. “Your boobs don’t even have ears.”

Cleo genuinely laughed at that. “Alright, I believe you.”

“Your boobs are really nice, though.”

“I know.” Cleo pulled Joe closer to her, and he hummed, smiling blissfully. “Good night, angel,” she said, but Joe was already asleep.


	4. Immobilized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: they actually talk about aftercare this time, so don't worry. Also its bondage time

Joe’s hands were on her shoulders, and it took a few seconds for Cleo to realize he was trying to push her off him, not just feel her up. She pulled back from the kiss. “You alright?”

“You want to have sex, right?” Joe said, sitting up as best he could. Cleo sat in his lap.

“I do if you do,” she said, grinning. She leaned in slowly to kiss him again, but paused when Joe didn’t move towards her.

“Then we have to talk about the last time we did this,” Joe said.

“Oh.” Cleo said, cringing a little. Joe ran a hand through the hair she’d messed up for him, putting it back in order. “What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this?” She swallowed. “Did you change your mind about…”

“No, no, absolutely not,” Joe said hastily. “The sex itself was great. It’s more about what happened after. Have you heard about aftercare?”

Cleo cocked her head. It was normal for him to not look her in the eyes, but now he was gazing intently at the closed blinds. “I thought that was for more intense stuff.”

“Well, you know how sensitive I am,” Joe shrugged, still not looking at her. “If you could, I guess, stick around with me after you’re done with me, that would be nice.”

“Absolutely,” Cleo said immediately. She kissed Joe’s ear and he smiled a little, as if subconsciously. “I know I’m not very good at this yet, but you can always tell me when you need me to do something differently, okay? I want this to be good for you.”

“Thanks,” Joe said, turning towards her and bumping their foreheads together.

“And you’re not sensitive,” Cleo added. “Or, sensitive in a bad way. You needed more emotional support is a good thing, okay? It’s part of what I love about you.”

Joe rolled his eyes. “Sap,” he said.

“I may be,” Cleo said, “But it’s still true. I do love how soft you are.”

“I love you too,” Joe said, lying down and pulling Cleo back on top of him. “So, where were we?”

Cleo giggled. “Well, I was thinking- you know how you always try not to fuck my throat when I suck you off but it never works?”

Joe swallowed. “…Yes?” he said. “I’m sorry.”

“No need,” Cleo waved him off. “I was thinking I could make you keep that promise, with a little bondage.”

“Ooh,” Joe said. “That sounds… really fun. I didn’t know you had rope!”

“Well… not really,” Cleo said. “But I did some research and anything made of silk works well. I have a few silk scarves-“ She leaped up, pulling open her dresser.

“Are you sure you want to use your scarves for bondage?” Joe asked, watching Cleo pull out her scarves. “I mean, what if stuff gets on them?”

“I’ll just swallow,” Cleo shrugged. With enough kerchiefs gathered in her arms, she turned back to Joe. “So, do you wanna hear what I had in mind?”

“Hit me,” Joe said, sitting up and watching intently.

“Okay,” Cleo said. “I want to tie you to a chair, try to get you as immobile as possible, and then suck your dick. Although I expect I’ll be spending more time trying to get you tied down than actually blowing you.”

“I don’t mind,” Joe said hastily. “Question. You’ve never actually tied anyone up before, right?”

“Right.”

“So, how do you know how to do it?”

“The internet,” Cleo shrugged. Joe snorted. “Oh come on, I don’t mean porn! ...Well, part of it was porn. But I did actually research things from experienced people… with blogs and… stuff.”

“Okay, okay, I believe you,” Joe said, grinning. He brushed his shaggy hair out of his eyes, looking hopefully at Cleo. “Are you ready now?”

“Joe, I’ve been waiting to do this for years. Of _course_ I’m ready!” Joe swallowed hard at that. “Now get your clothes off, I don’t want to have to deal with that after tying you up.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe muttered, already unbuttoning his shirt. Cleo dropped the scarves off on the bed and trotted out of the room before she could get distracted. She pulled a wooden chair from her office out into the hallway and back to the bedroom. She set it on the center of the rug, meticulously straightening the chair.

“Want me to turn off the lights?” Joe asked. He dropped his bundled up clothes into the dirty clothes basket, standing there nonchalantly and completely naked.

“I think I’m gonna need all the light I’m gonna get for this,” Cleo said. “Maybe after I finish tying you up I’ll turn them off if it hurts your eyes.”

“Cool,” Joe said. He stretched his arms above his head, groaning and giving Cleo a good look at his body. “Okay, I’m ready now.”

“Then sit down.” Joe sat obediently.

“You’re gonna wash the chair after, right?” he asked.

“Obviously, that’s _my chair,_ ” Cleo said. “Now put your arms behind your back.” Joe obeyed, and Cleo grabbed a scarf and kneeled behind the chair.

Okay, she thought, looking at Joe’s wrists. She loosely wrapped her favorite scarf (back behind the chair to minimize the chance of it being ruined) around them. Fuck, she realized. She had no idea how to do this. Of course she knew what to do in theory, but she hated doing anything for the first time. It was annoying.

“Are you alright?” Joe asked, leaning back to look at her.

“Yeah, cool your jets,” Cleo grumbled. She tied a simple butcher’s knot around his wrists, sliding two fingers under the scarf to make sure it wasn’t too tight. “Tell me if you start to lose feeling in your hands, or if it feels uncomfortable at all, okay?”

“Yes ma’am!” Joe said cheerily. He gave the bonds an experimental tug, but the knot held fast. He flexed his fingers, still unable to budge an inch. “Oh. Okay,” he muttered, a blush spreading down the back of his neck.

Cleo grinned, standing up. “Alright, let me get your legs too,” she said. Grabbing another pair of scarves and kneeling in front of Joe. His legs spread slightly, his cock already perking up at the sight of Cleo on her knees. She pulled one of his legs next to the leg of the chair, wrapping a scarf much more confidently around him. She tied it as far up as she could go, hoping to keep his hips still too. “Is that too tight?”

“Nope,” Joe said, his voice a little strained. His cock was much harder than the last time she’d looked, about a minute ago.

“Just one more to go,” Cleo reassured him, pushing his legs apart.

“Hey, what about you?” Joe asked as she tied the last knot.

“What do you mean, what about me?” she asked.

“I mean, how are you gonna get off?” he asked. “Since I can’t do much like this.”

“Eh, I wasn’t planning on it,” she shrugged. “I want to make sure I’m not too tired to take care of you.”

“Oh,” Joe said, cringing as best he could while tied to a chair. “I mean, you don’t have to deny yourself on my account-“

“I’m not,” Cleo said. “C’mon Joey, if I let you make me come every night I wouldn’t sleep a wink. So suck it up and let me take care of you.”

“Oh, no,” Joe deadpanned. “The most gorgeous woman in the world wants to blow me. And I can’t even get away cause I’m tied to a chair! Guess I’ll just _have_ to let you have your way with me.”

“I mean, you can still back out,” Cleo reminded him.

“I was being sarcastic,” Joe clarified. “You can still blow me if you want.” Cleo snorted, sitting up eye to eye with Joe’s hard-on. He strained towards her- or at least tried to. The scarves kept him from getting any leverage to thrust with. Joe groaned at the realization that he really couldn’t move.

“That oughtta keep you steady,” Cleo chuckled darkly. She stroked the inside of his thighs, feeling the muscles flex without going anywhere. Joe’s dick twitched.

“Cleo, come on,” he whined, once again trying and failing to get any friction. It was amazing seeing him work himself up without her even needing to touch his dick- she just nuzzled his thigh as he bucked and moaned, the scarves keeping him from getting anywhere.

“Are you gonna say please?” Cleo chuckled, grinning up at Joe. He met her eyes, his chest heaving and his mouth slack.

“Please, Cleo, look, you know I have to be good this time,” he whimpered. “Or at least let me go so I can take care of myself.”

“No, I’m not letting you go,” Cleo said. She leaned up, awkwardly positioning herself between his legs. The one bad thing about tying Joe up was it wasn’t as easy to get to his cock. Everything else was hot as hell, though. She ran her tongue up the length of his cock and Joe moaned with relief.

“Nnh,” he groaned as she pulled away. “Cleo, please-“

“Aww, are you too horny?” Cleo teased. “I thought you wanted me to tie you up.”

“I do!” Joe yelped. “But come on, Cleo, please! Have pity!”

Cleo did just that, licking up Joe’s cock again and pumping her hand up and down his shaft. Joe moaned, tossing his head back and arching his back. “Mmh, Cleo, _yes_ -“

“So loud,” Cleo purred between licks. “Maybe I should gag you too.”

“Yeah,” Joe gasped, twitching in her hand. “Whatever you want, ma’am.” A thrill went through Cleo as she realized he hadn’t thought about calling her ma’am- it had been pure instinct. She rewarded him by taking the head of his cock in her mouth, barely noticing the bitter taste of his precum.

Joe swore and gasped as Cleo bobbed her head. Normally by now he’d hardly be able to control himself, gripping the sheets to stop from pulling her hair and thrusting shallowly into her throat. Luckily, this time he didn’t have to- the tight scarves did all the work for him. Joe didn’t seem to mind, though- when Cleo pulled off his cock to wipe the drool off her face Joe just leaned back, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

“Enjoying yourself?” Cleo teased.

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe panted. “Thank you, ma’am. Please don’t stop, ma’am.”

Cleo groaned a little. “That’s what I like to hear,” she growled, and Joe’s cock twitched at the sound. Cleo took pity on him and wrapped her lips around his dick again, hollowing her cheeks to take the whole thing. Joe moaned again- had he always been so loud?- and Cleo worked her tongue against him. Her jaw was starting to ache, but from the breathy, desperate noises Joe was making she didn’t think she’d need to work much longer.

“Ah, mistress, I’m gonna come,” Joe whined. He strained against his bonds, this time trying to pull away. Cleo pulled back, swallowing.

“I said I was going to swallow,” she reminded him. “Do you not want that?”

“No, ma’am. I don’t mind,” Joe said quickly.

“Good,” Cleo said, before taking Joe’s cock again. The bitter taste was harder to ignore as his moans grew more frantic. Cleo opened her throat and swallowed as Joe came, his hips bucking weakly. By the time he was done, his voice was beautifully hoarse.

Cleo pulled off Joe’s spent cock, wedging a nail into one of the knotted scarves and pulling it apart. Joe didn’t seem to notice as she released his other leg, then his hands. His eyes were still closed, his head still thrown back as he panted. He didn’t have the energy to move out of that position.

“Joe?” Cleo said softly. With some effort, he opened his eyes.

“Huh?” he said quietly, his voice rough.

“How are you feeling, hon? You can move now.” Joe moved his hands, staring dully at them as he held them in front of his face.

“I’m good. Really good,” he sighed, grinning lazily at her. “Don’t know if I can stand, though.”

Cleo mentally cursed herself for not placing the chair closer to the bed. “Want me to help you walk?” she asked. “You gotta lie down now.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe yawned. With Cleo’s help, he stood and walked the few steps to the bed before collapsing on top of the covers. Cleo sat down next to him, rubbing her knees, and he rolled over. He was looking at her with puppy dog eyes again.

“Hey,” Cleo said, stroking his hair. “What’s wrong?”

“Was I good?” Joe asked softly.

“What?” Cleo lay back, pulling Joe against her. He curled up as small as possible, hiding his face in her chest.

“Did I do good,” he repeated.

“Yes,” Cleo said. It didn’t matter that she didn’t know what he was talking about- the answer seemed to satisfy Joe, and he smiled weakly. “You did very, very good. I’m so glad you let me do this to you.”

Joe hummed. “Thank you, ma’am,” he sighed. Cleo kept stroking his hair, smiling fondly at him. She realized too late that he was almost asleep, legs hanging off the bed and still naked. And Cleo was still horny. Dammit.

“Joe, wake up,” she whispered, shaking him slightly. He grumbled and opened his eyes. “You need to actually lie down, Joe,” she reminded him. He lifted himself up on his arms and dragged the rest of his body onto the bed. “You, my good friend, are a mess.”

“I warned you,” Joe shrugged. He stretched, rolling his shoulders. “I told you I need you to be there for me after.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cleo said. “I’ll get better at it. But damn, I didn’t think I could get off from giving you head.”

“Change your mind about not needing to come?” Joe asked, waggling his eyebrows.

“Maybe,” Cleo said. “You’re so eager.”

“You like that,” Joe pointed out. “Now come on, let me pay you back.”

“Hell yeah,” Cleo said, already pulling off her pants. “One condition though- you aren’t tying me to anything.”

“Didn’t think I was,” Joe said, before he put his mouth to better use.


	5. Obscured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: less smut in this one, but there's some body image issues and low self confidence. Still fluffy in the end.

“Are you ready yet?” Joe called through the bathroom door. Cleo nearly fucked up her meticulously done eyeliner, but luckily (for Joe more than herself) her hand was steady. She set down the eyeliner pencil.

“I’m done,” she called, brushing her hair out of her face. She barged out of the bathroom, almost bumping into Joe. “You’re very impatient.

“I don’t want to be late,” he shrugged.

“Hon, we’re going to be early no matter what we do,” Cleo said gently, “And I want to look nice.”

“You always look nice,” Joe pointed out.

“I know,” Cleo said, “But other people don’t agree. Besides, it’s nice to get dressed up once in a while. I know you look nice in fancy clothes.”

Joe grinned, fiddling with the cuffs of his bright green shirt as if he’d forgotten what he was wearing. “Thank you,” he said. “You also look really good in that dress.”

“Thank you,” Cleo said, smoothing out the black silk skirt. It swished around just above the ground- a necessity, given how clumsy Cleo was in long skirts. “I knew you’d like it. I think you’ll really like what I’m wearing under it too. Now, let’s go call a taxi.”

“Yeah, I’ll- wait, what?” Joe asked.

“I said let’s call a taxi. To go to the restaurant,” Cleo said innocently.

Joe cocked his head at her. “…Right,” he said. “I’ll call, you need to put on your shoes.”

“I sure do!” Cleo said, pushing past Joe to the entryway. She couldn’t suppress a little giggle as she pulled on her shoes. Joe had absolutely heard what she’d said, no matter how much he tried to play it off. He’d be wondering about what her underwear looked like all night.

“I called the cab,” Joe said, walking into the entryway and picking up his own shoes.

“Thanks,” Cleo said. “And thank you for taking me out. I know you don’t like loud places.”

Joe scoffed. “I’m not just going to forget about our first ever anniversary because the restaurant might be loud. Besides, it’s Wednesday. We’re going to be, like, the only people there.”

“Fair enough,” Cleo said. “I won’t hold it against you if you need us to leave early, though.”

Joe nodded, then looked at his phone. “Taxi’s here.”

Joe held her hand during the ride over, grinning so hard Cleo thought his face must be aching. She rubbed the back of his hand soothingly.

Joe thanked the driver as the car stopped. “Stay in the car,” he whispered as he paid. Joe stepped out and walked around the taxi, opening the door for Cleo and offering her his hand to help her out.

“You nerd,” Cleo said, smiling fondly as she took his hand and stepped out. If she were wearing heels she’d genuinely need the help. As it stood it was just a sweet gesture.

Joe kissed her hand. “I could say the same to you. You may look pretty, but I’ve heard how you talk about spiders. You’re a grade-A geek, Cleo!”

Cleo chucked. “Eh, you got me. Guess we’re both doomed to being unpopular and undatable forever, then… oh, wait.”

Joe chuckled. “Alright, let’s go inside.”

Cleo graciously let him lead her into the restaurant. Even on a weeknight, most of the tables were occupied. “I guess you were right about getting a reservation,” Cleo said.

“Mhm. Reservation under Wight, please,” Joe told the hostess. She led them to their table, thankfully tucked into a corner away from the noise of the restaurant.

“Why’d you put the reservation under my name?” Cleo asked as they sat down.

“So the police can’t track that I was here tonight,” Joe said seriously, before cracking a smile. “Nah, just kidding. They’d be able to deduce I was also here, given it’s our anniversary and it doesn’t make sense for you to go to such a fancy restaurant alone then. Also, it’s not like I’d have an alibi.”

“Yeah, if you really wanted to evade the cops you’d need to put the reservation under, like, Doc’s name,” Cleo mused. “Or not make a reservation at all.”

“But I wanted to guarantee we had a place to sit,” Joe said. “So I guess it’s a good thing I’m not wanted. At least, not at this moment, and not by the law.”

“That’s true. You are wanted by me,” Cleo said. “It would be unfair to say you weren’t.”

Joe faked surprise. “Oh no, I’m wanted! Better get out quick!” He grinned mischievously at Cleo, saying “Does this mean you’re going to arrest me?”

“Maybe later,” Cleo said. “If you’re good.”

“See, you wouldn’t think that’s how it works,” Joe mused. “Typically, people are arrested for breaking rules, not respecting them, although whether the rules constitute ‘good’ is much less certain.”

Cleo nodded sagely. “Oh, fuck, the waitress is coming,” she said, grabbing the menu. “Do you want to get wine?”

The dinner passed quickly. Time always passed quickly with Joe, but Cleo could see him getting worn down from the noise. “Can we pay and go?” he asked softly, and Cleo nodded. They escaped the brightness of the restaurant into the night, and Joe visibly relaxed.

“Do you know what would make this fancy anniversary dinner better?” Cleo asked.

“I can think of several options,” Joe said, “World peace, for example, or an end to the culture of growing lawns with invasive grasses. But I don’t know what you’re thinking of.”

“I was thinking cheap-ass ice cream,” Cleo said. “Real convenience store stuff.”

“Mmm, that also sounds nice,” Joe hummed. “Let’s go!”

They wandered into the nearest convenience store, laughing at how out of place their fancy clothes looked. Cleo pulled out the chocolate ice cream bar she knew was Joe’s favorite, as well as a mango ice cream for herself.

“Hey Joe,” she asked as they walked home. “You want a taste of my ice cream?”

“Sure,” Joe said, not really listening, and Cleo gave him a spoonful. She followed it up with a kiss.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” she purred. Joe swallowed.

“Eh, I like chocolate better,” he joked, but his face was still red. “Want a taste of mine?”

“Sure,” Cleo said, and Joe ducked down to kiss her. She nearly spilled her half-melted ice cream as she kissed him back, standing on her tiptoes to reach his mouth. “How long do you think ‘till we can be home?”

Joe quickened his pace. “We’re almost there- five minutes if we hurry.”

“Excellent,” Cleo said. “Then let’s hurry, I want to show you something.”

Joe didn’t mention it, but she knew he was thinking about her hint from earlier. His pace quickened, and his face was redder than could be justified by the cold night air. They made it home in five minutes flat.

“What did you want to show me?” Joe asked eagerly the moment they entered their apartment.

“Patience, hon,” Cleo said. She’d been waiting all night for this, and she didn’t want to wait another moment. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get these shoes off without sitting down. “Go get out of your jacket. I don’t wanna ruin it when I tear off your clothes.”

Joe grinned. “Yes ma’am!” He was out of the room in seconds. Cleo finished taking off her shoes and slowly walked back to the bedroom. She paused a moment before stepping in.

“Hey,” she said, closing the door with a click. “I think you know what’s coming.”

“Does it have something to do with what you said before we left?” Joe asked. “About me liking what you were wearing under your dress?”

“Yup,” Cleo said.

“Oh, good,” Joe said. “I was thinking I’d just made that up.”

Cleo snorted. “Nah, I’ve been planning this way too long. Unzip my dress, will you?”

“Yes ma’am.” Cleo turned around, and she felt Joe’s hands tugging down her zipper. She smirked when he reached half way, his breath hitching as he saw her corset.

“I told you you’d like it,” Cleo said innocently.

Joe pulled the zipper the rest of the way down before pushing her sleeves off her shoulders. “I need you to step out of the dress,” he said carefully, the low tone of his voice betraying his arousal. Cleo complied, bundling up the garment and hanging it up. Even without looking she could tell Joe was staring at her ass.

“Well? Do you like it?” Cleo turned around, relishing in Joe’s stupefied expression. She really hoped he liked her lingerie, even though she didn’t doubt he would. There were some things some people might call sexy that she wore completely for herself. The corset, panties, and stockings with garters (all in black) she was wearing now was not one of those things. Her only goal was to render Joe completely incapable of coherent speech.

It seemed to be working. He swallowed twice, trying desperately to tear his eyes away from her cleavage and say something intelligent. “Yeah,” he managed. “Um, you look- I mean, that looks really good. On you.”

Cleo smirked. “Thanks,” she said, striding over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, seemingly breaking him out of a trance. “I wore it for you.”

“You did?” Joe gasped.

“Well, yeah. I thought I’d make something special for our anniversary.” She paused. “You do actually want to have sex, right?”

“Oh, I do,” Joe said quickly. “I’m just a little… confused, I guess?”

“About what?” Cleo asked.

“I don’t know. Why you’re doing all this for me?” Joe asked. He chuckled nervously. “I don’t know, I feel like I should be bending over backwards to show you how thankful I am for you, not the other way around. You’re already so pretty, you don’t need to wear anything special, but I’m-”

Cleo’s brow furrowed. “Joe, I-“ she sighed. “We need to sit down.”

“Alright. I’m sorry,” Joe muttered, sitting down on the bed. He ducked his head as Cleo sat next to him.

“Can I put my arm around you?” she asked. Joe nodded, and Cleo pulled him close. “Okay, first of all, I’m not putting that much effort into dressing up for you, so you don’t have to worry about not appreciating the work I put in or anything. Second- Joey, do you really think you’re… I guess, not as attractive as me?”

“Yes?” Joe said. “You are! You’re a bombshell, Cleo, and- I mean, I’m not ugly, exactly, but I’m just not on your level.”

Cleo’s face fell. “Oh no,” she muttered. “Joe, no, you’re gorgeous! I promise, you are.”

Joe hunched even further down. “I’m sorry I brought it up,” he said. “Look, let’s just pretend I never-“

“Joe,” Cleo cut him off. “I don’t want you to feel that way about yourself. Can I tell you how I honestly think of you?”

“Sure,” Joe said, looking like he very much regretted every decision he’d made up to this point.

“Joe, you are handsome, cute, and hot as hell. Simultaneously,” Cleo began. “Even if you weren’t so selfless and honest and kind, you’d be attractive- though that always helps. You’ve got gorgeous eyes, the way your hair falls over your face is simultaneously dorky and sexy, and I swear when you’re talking about your special interests your smile makes my heart flutter. Like, legitimately flutter.” That made Joe smile the tiniest bit, so Cleo pressed on. “And don’t ever think you aren’t hot, either. You are, to quote John Mulaney, a rockin’ twink. I don’t know how you don’t notice it, but you’re just so pretty! I know this sounds kind of entitled, but when you go and hose yourself down when its hot out or when you walk around the house in your boxers it’s genuinely difficult not to pounce on you. I’m so attracted to you, Joe and I’m- I’m just sorry I didn’t make that clear enough earlier-“ Cleo broke off, looking away before Joe could see her tearing up.

Joe wrapped his arms around her. “You don’t have to be sorry,” he said softly. “I hide my feelings pretty well. You didn’t know.”

“Still,” Cleo shrugged. “From now on you’re gonna need to tell me to shut up because I’ll be calling you pretty too much.”

“I’d never tell you to shut up,” Joe said. “But, that would be nice. You don’t have to force yourself, but-“

“I won’t be,” Cleo assured him. She kissed him, and Joe blushed, nuzzling against her face. “By the way, you look really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Thank you,” Joe said softly.

“So,” Cleo said, kicking her legs. “How are you feeling? Is the mood ruined?”

“How could the mood be ruined when my lovely girlfriend is telling me how handsome I am?” Joe asked. “And also when she’s wearing thigh highs.”

Cleo grinned. “Oh good, because I’m still kinda horny.” She clambered into Joe’s lap, and he layed back, grinning fondly at her.

“You’re so lovely,” he sighed. He kissed Cleo, murmuring “and you look really good in a corset.”

“Thanks,” Cleo said. “I think you’ll really love what’s under it.”

“I know I do.”


	6. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: there's a joke about Cleo fingering Joe with sharp nails but she clips them, don't worry.

“Cleo, I want you to fuck me tonight,” Joe mentioned casually. He passed Cleo another freshly washed dish to dry.

“I mean, sure?” Cleo said. “You know, you don’t have to ask ahead of time if you want to have sex. I don’t need a three week notice.” She bumped his shoulder playfully and put the dry plate away.

Joe nodded. “I know,” he said. “But, I meant that I want _you_ to fuck _me_.”

“Oh,” Cleo said. “That- okay, I actually did need notice for that.”

“You don’t have to,” Joe said. “Obviously.”

Cleo sighed. “Joe, you know me. I don’t do things I don’t want to do. Ever. I’m gonna fuck you, or at least try. But first we should take care of the dishes before they get gross.”

Cleo noticed with some satisfaction that Joe got the dishes washed in record time. She barely had time to dry them before he passed him another. Maybe she could promise to rail him to get him to do other chores. Cleo grinned at the thought.

Joe took the last plate from the pile and dried it, placing it carefully in the cupboard. “So,” Cleo said immediately, causing him to jump a little. “Have you ever been on the receiving end before?”

“I mean, no,” he said. “Well, I mean, I’ve- I guess, fingered myself? A few times? But never with anyone else, and never for very long.”

“Alright,” Cleo mused. “You wanna do this soon?”

“Preferably today,” Joe shrugged.

“I meant, do you want to start getting ready right now.”

“Oh,” Joe said. “Yeah, I would.”

“Alright,” Cleo said. “You need to go shower, and I need to go cut my nails so I don’t skewer you.”

Joe’s eyes widened a little. “Alright,” he said. “You will be gentle, right?”

“Of course,” Cleo said. “Unless you don’t want me to be.” She winked.

“Ugh, don’t tempt me,” Joe groaned. “Seriously, I want to be able to walk after this. More than I want you to ravage me.”

“Fair enough,” Cleo shrugged. “Now go get ready.” She patted Joe on the bottom as he turned around.

Joe complied, and Cleo heard the shower turn on as she walked into the bedroom. She knew they had lube somewhere, but she wasn’t exactly sure. She checked the bedside table- no dice. It also wasn’t in the sex toy box. Finally, Cleo stumbled across the mostly empty bottle shoved in the back of the wardrobe. Why was it in the wardrobe? Because fuck her, that was why. She just hoped the remainder of the bottle would be enough.

Cleo sat down on the bed to file her nails. She took one last moment to admire her dark green witch claws before she regrettably had to clip off two of them. She filed down the rough edges to pass the time until finally, Joe trotted into the room with a towel around his waist.

“I figured I wouldn’t need many clothes for this,” he said.

“You figured correctly,” Cleo said.

Joe dropped the towel. “So,” he said seductively. “What exactly do I do?”

Cleo snorted. “Just lie back and spread your legs, okay?”

“Okay.” Joe did just that, his legs splaying open a little but not enough.

“A little more,” Cleo said, gently grabbing his thighs and pushing them open. Joe leaned back, his face reddening.

“Oh fuck,” Joe muttered.

“You alright?” Cleo asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Joe muttered, blushing. “It just feels strange. I’ll get used to it.”

“If it starts feeling bad, though, you tell me, okay?” Joe nodded solemnly.

“Alright,” Cleo said. Grabbing the lube and a condom, Cleo sat between Joe’s spread legs. “You need to relax, or it won’t feel good. What’s gonna work?”

“Can I kiss you?” Joe asked immediately.

Cleo grinned. “Gladly.” She leaned over him, her wide hips keeping his legs apart. She could feel Joe’s muscles relax as she pressed her lips to his, and he brought one hand up to the back of her head. He deepened the kiss, pressing her closer.

Cleo pulled back, her mouth barely an inch away from Joe’s. “It’s getting too hot for clothes,” she said, hastily unbuttoning her shirt.

“Can I help with that?” Joe asked.

“Knock yourself out,” Cleo said, and immediately Joe’s hands were on the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her head. Cleo yanked down her skirt too, kissing Joe’s lips before standing up to pull it off.

Cleo sat back down between Joe’s legs. She kissed him again, this time on his collarbone. “Oh, yeah,” Joe groaned as she sucked on his skin. Cleo could feel his dick stiffening between their bodies, and she ground down against him. Joe whimpered.

“You sound so pretty,” Cleo purred, biting down on his neck.

“Oh,” Joe gasped, his eyes snapping open. “Cleo, please-“

“Please what?” Cleo asked.

“Please- you can call me pretty again,” Joe said.

Cleo nodded. “Oh, but you are,” she cooed. “And you’re gonna look even prettier once I fuck you.”

Joe choked. “Oh, right,” he muttered, tensing up again.

“You still wanna do this?” Cleo asked.

“Cleo, please,” Joe whined. “I want it, please don’t stop-”

“Alright, alright,” Cleo said. “Cool it, hon.” She grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a few drops on his cock. Joe shivered. “I want you to jerk off.”

Joe’s hand drifted to his cock immediately. Cleo pushed his legs open again, pulling a condom over her two fingers. He watched her slick her fingers up, drooling slightly. Cleo couldn’t resist teasing him. “Aww, are you excited?”

“Yes,” Joe said. He swallowed.

“Good.” Cleo pressed a finger against his rim. “Just relax for me, okay? And tell me if anything feels wrong.”

“Right.” Joe shut his eyes, still stroking himself as Cleo pressed the tip of her finger into him. He tensed for a moment, before loosening again and letting her in deeper.

“How does that feel?” Cleo asked.

“Weird,” Joe said. “Not bad, just kinda weird. You can keep going.”

Cleo nodded. “Good,” she said, slowly working her finger into him. “You look so cute with your legs spread for me.” Joe’s eyes went a little hazy at that, and Cleo pushed on. “You’re so pretty, I can’t wait to hear you moan.”

Joe groaned, his hand speeding up. Cleo slipped in a second finger, starting to slowly pump in and out of him. “That feel good?” she purred, rubbing her thighs together.

“Yeah, much- really good,” he moaned. “I want- ah!” Joe suddenly arched his back, yelping.

“Are you okay?” Cleo asked, pulling her fingers out.

“I’m fine!” Joe gasped. “Please, I’m fine, you can keep going-“ he moaned with relief as Cleo pushed her fingers back in, finding the same spot that had made him scream. She rubbed gentle circles on it, and Joe’s eyes rolled back into his head. “Oh, fuck, Cleo-“

“Keep moaning my name,” Cleo growled, bringing her unoccupied hand down to rub at her clit. “G-d, you’re so sexy.”

“Nnh, yes Cleo,” Joe moaned. He rolled his hips against Cleo’s fingers, and she pressed harder on his prostate. Joe’s cock leaked. “Please, don’t stop-“

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Cleo said soothingly. She punctuated her statement with a harder thrust of her fingers.

Joe grunted. “Cleo-“ he panted, fondling his flushed, dripping cock. “Cleo, please let me come.”

“You’re allowed,” Cleo goaded. “Make sure to moan for me. I wanna hear how good I make you feel.”

“Yeah- so good-“ Joe gasped. “Oh, yes ma’am!” Cleo watched, enthralled, as he threw his head back against the mattress. She slowed her movements to a gentle rub as his moans turned from hoarse shouts of ecstasy to whines of something between pain and pleasure. When his eyes squeezed shut, she pulled out, tossing the condom the garbage and giving him the once-over.

“Wow,” she sighed, as her eyes drifted down his body. Joe’s chest was heaving, and everything below was splattered with cum- much more than she was used to seeing. “You really liked that, huh?”

“Mm,” Joe grunted, his eyes still closed. Cleo grabbed a tissue to mop him up with- Joe didn’t look in any condition to take care of himself. Pride bloomed in her chest as she maneuvered Joe into a more comfortable position and wiped the cum off his chest. She had done that! She had rendered him incapable of anything but humming and leaning into her touch, a small smile spreading across his face. She stood up, stretching her legs, before lying back down next to her boyfriend.

Cleo started to stroke Joe’s hair. “Are you back yet?” she asked gently.

Joe crinkled his nose. “I dunno, maybe?” he muttered. “Everything’s kinda foggy. And my ass hurts.”

Cleo couldn’t help it, she chuckled at that. “Does it hurt too much to try again?”

“No,” Joe said quickly. “It’s a good hurt. Like stretching after you wake up. And even if it wasn’t, damn, that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

Cleo grinned wolfishly. “Good to hear.” Joe stretched and rolled towards her, once again tucking himself into her arms instead of spooning her. She could get used to this.

“Cleo?” Joe asked, slightly awkward.

“Yeah?” Cleo said.

“Can you get me some water?” Joe asked. “I don’t want to try walking right now.”

“Good call,” Cleo chuckled. She had no idea why, but the request filled her heart with an almost painful warmth. A much fonder grin forced itself on her face, and she somehow both didn’t want to leave and wanted to fulfill Joe’s request. She finally tore herself away from his warm embrace, pulling a blanket over Joe’s relaxed, naked body. She knew Joe’s friends poked fun at him for being so devoted to her, but she was glad they couldn’t see her now. She was well and truly whipped for him, too.

She'd also have to clip her other nails, too, or everyone would know. Oh well. It was a small price to pay for fucking her boyfriend.


	7. Implements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: I mean none really? Its sex but sos everything else

As much as Cleo loved the sight of Joe on his knees (and even more, what he did with his tongue), she pushed him back before he could kiss between her legs. Joe ducked his head shamefully, backing away.

“Sorry, I thought-“

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Cleo said quickly. “I just want to try something. Are you up for that?”

“Kinda depends what “something” means,” Joe said. “I, for example, would not be up for being doused in cold water.”

“Right, right,” Cleo said. She stood, trotting past Joe and to her box of sex toys. “I want you to sit on one of my vibrators while you’re eating me out.”

“Oh,” Joe said. “May I ask why?”

Cleo sat down again. “What do you mean, why?” she asked. “So you feel good?”

“Yeah, but I feel good when I pleasure you anyway,” Joe said. “And I want to be able to pleasure you without being distracted.”

“Joe, look,” Cleo said. “If you genuinely don’t want to try it, I’ll leave it alone. But if you’re holding back for my sake, don’t. Honestly, the hottest thing about domming you has been how turned on you get. I love how loud you moan.”

“Oh,” Joe said, covering his face with his hands as he blushed. “Alright. I’ll- I wanna do that for you, then.”

“Wonderful,” Cleo said. “You can turn it down, or off, if it gets too much, okay?” Joe nodded, and she turned on the vibrator. It hummed, the bones in her hand tingling as she held onto it. “Try this setting.”

Joe swallowed as he took the toy. “Right, so do I just-“ he broke off as he pressed the vibrator to his bulge, groaning. “Right. Okay.”

“That feel good?” Cleo asked, heat starting to pool in her belly.

“Yep. Oh, yeah, that’s good.” Joe grinned lazily, rubbing up on the toy.

“Try sitting on it,” Cleos said. “You need your hands for me.” Joe obeyed, groaning as the vibrator pressed up against his bulge. “Oh, good boy,” she muttered under her breath.

Cleo grabbed Joe’s hair. “You ready?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he moaned, already all worked up. He leaned forward eagerly, half to kiss her slit and half to grind against the vibrator.

“Aww, you look so pretty,” Cleo praised, pulling him closer. Joe obligingly pressed his tongue deeper, sending shocks through Cleo’s body. His motions were much less refined than usual, but somehow they felt better. There was something enticing about pleasuring Joe until he wasn’t able to focus on anything but himself.

“Nng,” Joe moaned, rolling his hips against the vibrator. He pulled briefly away, leaning his head against Cleo’s thigh. “Fuck, Cleo, I can’t-“ he trailed off.

“Can’t what?” Cleo prompted.

“Focus,” Joe gasped. “I’m sorry, I-“

Cleo patted his head. “You were doing really, really well,” she told him. “But do you want to stop, or turn off-“

“No!” Joe whined. “I like it, but I want to be good-“

“You are good,” Cleo said. “I’d like you to get me off, but its so nice to look at you rubbing up on that toy. You don’t have to worry about me, hon.”

Joe nodded. “Alright,”he said, leaning back in. He moaned loudly as he licked at Cleo, drawing a moan from her too.

“See?” Cleo gasped. “You’re so good, Joe.“ Joe mewled, his eyes fluttering open just enough for her to see the way they rolled back into his head. “Fuck,” she muttered, bucking against his face. The arousal pooling between her legs almost hurt, but she didn’t care, still chasing the feeling.

Joe moaned something that might have been Cleo’s name. He pulled back, still trying to eat her out, pulling against Cleo’s hand in his hair. “Please, Cleo, I’m so close,” he practically sobbed, practically riding the buzzing vibrator.

“Are you?” Cleo asked, trying to sound nonchalant. She pulled Joe closer for a moment, and he rubbed against her.

“Yes!” he whined, his eyes dark and pleading. “Please, I like it, I want to come-“

“Yeah, you want to?” Cleo teased. Joe whimpered. “I’ll tell you what, you can come when I do.” Joe immediately lapped at Cleo’s pussy, feverish movements growing sloppy. “You’re gonna have to do better than that,” she goaded.

Joe forced himself to slow down, and Cleo moaned. “Oh, yeah, that’s better.” She rubbed against his face, getting off on his desperate moans. Heat quickly built in her belly, but Joe’s moans mounted louder, until Cleo almost felt bad for him. She rutted against his face, driving herself to orgasm faster.

As Cleo came, Joe practically screamed, squeezing the vibrator between his legs until he came. He grabbed Cleo’s thighs, nearly hitting his head on the bed frame as he shook. Cleo barely managed to hold him up, carefully grabbing him by his shoulders.

“Hey, you alright?” she asked.

“Nng,” Joe groaned, shifting uncomfortably on the vibrator. Cleo hooked her arms under his shoulders, trying to pull him up, but he was like a dead weight.

“Hon, you gotta get up,” Cleo grunted, still trying to pick him up. She managed to shift him off the vibrator, and Joe whimpered with relief. “How you feeling?”

“A lot,” Joe answered.

“What does that mean?” Cleo asked.

“Dunno,” Joe said. He started to lie down on the ground, but Cleo held him up.

“You’re not gonna like falling asleep on the ground,” Cleo said. “C’mon, up you get.” Joe managed to stand, but still swayed.

“…I need to take off my pants,” he announced, before falling face first on the bed.

“Let me get that for you,” Cleo said. She unbuttoned his pants and carefully shimmied them off, tossing them directly into the laundry basket. She cleaned him up with a tissue and sat down next to him. “You want me to get your shirt too?”

“I can,” Joe said. He sat up, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. “Hey. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Cleo said. “Oh! Accidental pun!”

Joe snorted. “Nice.” He curled up on the bed. “I’m staying here.”

“Don’t’cha wanna put your head on the pillow?” Cleo asked.

“Fuck the rules,” Joe muttered sleepily. “I’m staying at the foot of the bed. Like a dog!”

“Okay. I’m staying with you,” Cleo said, lying next to him and pulling the covers over them both. “Goodnight, puppy.”

Joe grinned. “Night, Cleo.”


	8. Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: sadism/ masochism but they finally use safewords (or rather they establish one but nobody needs it). also accidental choking

“Are you alright?” Cleo asked.

Joe leaned back. He glanced away, tapping his foot as best as he could with Cleo in his lap. “You remember the list, right?”

“I don’t have memory loss, Joe,” Cleo snarked.

“Right. Cool.”

“I assume that’s not the only thing you wanted to know,” Cleo prompted.

“Right,” Joe said. “Can you hit me?”

“What?” Cleo asked, even though she understood the question.

“Could you slap me,” Joe repeated. “I totally understand if you don’t want to, but you had it on the list, and I just really need to be beaten-“

“Wait, beaten?” Cleo said. “I don’t want to actually hurt you. Are you sure you want this? Do you need to talk?”

“No, I mean-“ Joe sputtered. “I phrased that wrong, it won’t hurt me, it’ll feel so good, please don’t be mad-“

Cleo couldn’t stand his anxious face. “Okay, okay, you’re okay,” she soothed. “I’m not mad at you, I just got a little worried. Can you tell me what you want, exactly?”

“Just… be rough with me,” Joe sighed. “Slap me, choke me, generally manhandle me, I don’t care, just make it hurt.” He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. “You don’t have to,” he added, sounding so desperate.

“Alright,” Cleo said. “I’m gonna, don’t worry.” Joe bit his lip. “But if I’m gonna hit you, I want to use safe words. So I don’t mistake pain for pleasure, or vice versa.”

“Yes,” Joe said immediately. “Whatever you want.”

“Do you want to use the stoplight system?” Cleo suggested. “Red for stop, yellow for check in, green for all good?”

“I guess,” Joe said. “Do you think I’d remember it, though?”

“It shouldn’t be that hard,” Cleo said. “If you want, we could use tonight as a learning experience. Getting you used to using the safe words.”

“Fair enough,” Joe said. “…You don’t plan to like, push me, right?”

“Of course not,” Cleo said. “But if you need to, I want you to tell me to stop.”

“Right,” Joe said. “Are you gonna hit me now?”

“Sure,” Cleo smirked, grabbing Joe’s shirt. He bit his lip as she pulled him to sit up, arching his back a little. Cleo grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss, and reveled in Joe’s surprised squeak. “Is that good?”

Joe blinked slowly, a blush creeping up his face. “Yeah,” he said. Cleo kissed him again, pushing him back a little. Joe let her, falling back on the bed with his hands by his head. Cleo hesitated for a moment, then lightly slapped him across the face.

“Sit up,” she ordered. Joe sat up, his eyes wide. “…Are you okay?”

Joe nodded hastily. “Green, right?” he said.

“If you want,” Cleo said.

“Oh, I do,” Joe said. “Is there a color for ‘you’re going way too slow’?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Ha ha,” Cleo said. She backhanded him, a little harder, and Joe groaned. “Hey, this is fun! I can just smack you when you sass me!”

“Yeah,” Joe said. “But I warn you, that’s only gonna make me sass you more. It isn’t exactly negative reinforcement, you know.”

“What a predicament,” Cleo said. “What about this- if you do what I want, I won’t stop hitting you.”

“Now you’re talking,” Joe said. Cleo slapped him again, and he moaned. “Oh, yeah-“ Cleo cut him off with another blow. “Fuck-“

“Are you alright?” Cleo asked.

“So good,” Joe gasped. Cleo looked down too late, seeing his bulge starting to grow in his pants.

“Ah, yeah, I see,” Cleo smirked. She yanked off his shirt and pushed him down, trailing her fingers down his sensitive chest. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure?” Joe said, cocking his head.

“What does it feel like?” Cleo asked. “I mean, obviously I know what it feels like to get hit, but why does it feel good?”

Joe shrugged. “I mean, it’s just another strong sensation,” he said. “I can’t explain why, it just sometimes feels as good as pleasure. When I know it’s coming, obviously.” He shrugged. “Besides, I like being overpowered by you.”

“Good,” Cleo said. She dug her fingers in a little more. “So it doesn’t have to be hitting? Any pain feels good?”

“Pretty much,” Joe gasped. “Keep going, please!” Cleo raked her nails down Joe’s chest so hard she worried he might bleed. He didn’t, though, arching up into her touch. She left long, pink lines down his skin, following them with her tongue.

“Cleo, fuck,” Joe moaned. She kissed almost all the way down to the waistband of his pants, but pulled back just before she reached his bulge. Cleo didn’t know if she was imagining it, but she could swear she could feel the heat of his arousal. Joe whimpered, his hips twitching.

“You want me to jerk you off?” Cleo offered, toying with the button of his pants.

“Sure,” Joe breathed, staring at her with some combination of shock and awe. Cleo popped the button open, stroking him through his underwear. “Please,” Joe groaned, and then trailed off.

“Please what?”

“I don’t know, keep doing what you were doing,” he implored.

Cleo raised her hand to his throat. “You okay with this?”

“Oh, yeah,” Joe groaned. Cleo barely put any pressure on him, but Joe went completely slack. His hands lay limp by his face, and even as his cock twitched he didn’t move his hips.

Cleo pulled down his underwear as leisurely as she could. Joe groaned, starting to rock up into her hands, but Cleo pushed down a little harder on his neck. “Nng,” Joe groaned, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Stay still, I’ll take care of you,” Cleo said. Joe nodded weakly, moaning as she wrapped her hand around his cock. She smeared the precome down his shaft, keeping her hand on his throat.

“Ah!” Joe whined. His hands flexed, but he didn’t thrust at her except for a tiny twitch of his hips.

“I said, stay still,” Cleo said sternly. Joe whimpered as she stroked him faster, rubbing her thumb over the head of his cock to slick him up more. It was only when Joe started wheezing that she realized she was choking him.

Cleo yanked her hand back, and Joe gasped, his eyes fluttering open with a moan. “I’m so sorry,” Cleo said. “Are you alright?”

“It’s good,” Joe whined, swallowing hard. “Choke me harder, mm, please!”

Cleo replaced her hand on his neck, and Joe leaned back. “Are you sure it’s safe?” she asked. “I don’t wanna, like, kill you.”

“C’mon, I’m not such a masochist that I’d let you do that,” Joe pouted. “I promise, if it starts to feel bad I’ll pull your arm off me.” He licked his lips. “Do I have to beg you to finish me off?”

“Eh, I’m feeling merciful,” Cleo grinned. She kept her hand on his neck while her other hand started stroking his dick again. Joe panted, biting his lip. “You look real pretty like that,” she mentioned.

“Yeah,” Joe groaned. Cleo’s hand sped up, practically yanking his cock. Joe sputtered, his mouth falling open. “Fuck, I’m close!”

“Yeah, you like being roughed up,” Cleo growled. Joe nodded, groaning.

“Fuck, let me come,” Joe whined. "May I, please, ma'am-"

“You can come,” Cleo said. Joe’s hips stuttered, and she pushed him back down as he came.

Once Joe had regained coherency, he sat up, pushing Cleo’s hand off his neck. She sat back, inspecting his neck for any marks. She found none. “See, that wasn’t so bad,” he shrugged. “No panic necessary.”

“Maybe so,” Cleo said. “But I’m never gonna stop worrying about you. I don’t want you to get hurt. So suck it up.”

“Oh,” Joe said, his shoulders sagging. “But, I really liked it-“

“Hey, I never said I wouldn’t be rough with you,” Cleo reassured. “Just ‘cause I don’t wanna hurt you doesn’t mean I’m not gonna give you what you want.”

“Good to hear,” Joe said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna shower.


	9. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter today
> 
> No tws just fluff

Joe and Cleo had been having movie nights since they became friends. The tradition had not stopped when they went to different colleges, had not stopped when they moved in together and their shitty landlord complained about them making noise, and it sure as hell wasn’t over when they were dating. Cleo liked their movie nights better than regular dates anyway.

Admittedly, she wasn’t paying any attention to the movie. How could Cleo, when Joe was lying on her chest, humming with happiness. The man was illegally cute, and all hers.

Cleo absentmindedly stroked his hair. Joe’s eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed deeply. “Feels good,” he muttered. Cleo lightly scratched his head, and Joe practically purred.

“Good boy,” Cleo said absentmindedly. She didn’t even realize what she’d said until Joe opened his eyes, gazing up at her in adoration.

“I am?” He squeaked.

“Shit,” Cleo muttered. “I didn’t mean to say that, don’t worry about it.”

“So… I’m not a good boy?” Joe asked.

Cleo glanced down. Was he joking? She thought he must be, but when she met his eyes he looked so sad she knew he was sincere. “No, you’re a good boy,” he said. “Don’t worry, hon.” Joe hummed, his head dropping back down to rest on her chest, but he still looked upset. “You okay?”

“Can you call me a good boy more?” Joe asked.

“Ohhhhh, you like that?” Cleo teased, ruffling Joe’s hair.

“I mean, yeah,” Joe said. “But not just for sex. It’s… reassuring.”

“Sure,” Cleo said.

“Thank you,” Joe muttered. Cleo twined her hand in his hair, and he sighed. “I don’t see why it isn’t a normal thing to say, really. I mean, I am good, and I am a boy. Where’s the lie?”

Cleo snorted. “Alright, good boy, watch the movie,” she said hypocritically. Joe grinned in that instinctual way, the same face he made when he was thinking about words or finally got an abused dog to trust him. “Why are you so cute,” she grumbled.

“Mm, just lucky,” Joe grinned. He nuzzled against her. “Real lucky.”


	10. Weightless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: some friendly teasing that may come off as condescending. Also, a spider is mentioned but it doesn't play a large role in the plot

“Hon?” Cleo tugged off her headphones, listening. She was tempted to write it off as just hearing things until Joe called her again. “Cleo?”

“What is it?” Cleo called.

“…There’s a spider,” Joe called lamely.

Cleo chuckled. “Alright, I’m coming.” She trotted to the kitchen to get a cup and paper, and then found Joe.

He was in the living room, standing on the coffee table. “Alright, where is it?” Cleo asked, trying (and failing) not to chuckle at Joe’s panicked expression.

“It’s by the window,” Joe said, pointing. Cleo walked over. Sure enough, there was a brown spider the size of a silver dollar coin hunkering under the windowsill. Cleo squatted down, inspecting the creature.

“It’s not venomous,” she assured Joe. “It’s still pretty cool, though.”

“I know,” Joe said. “Can you put it outside, though?”

“Yep,” Cleo said. She carefully trapped the beast under a glass, sliding the paper under to pick it up. “Okay, it’s okay, don’t worry,” she soothed as the spider tried to escape, it’s long legs pattering against the glass. She opened the window and held the makeshift spider prison outside, letting the arachnid fall into the bushes below. She hoped it was able to build another web quickly.

“Okay, it’s gone,” she announced, setting down the glass and paper.

“My hero!” Joe exclaimed with a chuckle. He started to step down from his precarious perch, but Cleo intervened and picked him up, setting him down on the floor.

“Don’t exert yourself, princess,” she joked, and Joe chuckled. “Wow, you’re actually, like, really light.”

“Am I?” Joe asked. “Are you sure you’re not just strong?”

“Joe, I don’t do a lot of weight lifting,” Cleo said. She lifted Joe’s shirt, poking his flat belly. Joe squeaked. “Am I not feeding you enough or what?”

“No, I’m good,” Joe said. “Seriously, Cleo, you don’t know your own strength. That’s it.”

“Wait, can I pick you up again?” Cleo asked gleefully. Joe cautiously nodded, and Cleo scooped him up easily. “Aww, you’re so light!”

“Well now you’re just teasing,” Joe muttered.

Cleo easily shifted Joe over her shoulder. “Oh, I absolutely am,” she said. Joe braced his hands on her shoulders, lifting his upper body, but Cleo clamped down harder on his legs before he could squirm away. “Honestly, I don’t have to ask you to come anywhere, do I?” she chuckled. “I could just scoop you up and carry you around.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Joe muttered. Cleo relented, preparing to put him down, but as she set him down his crotch brushed against her chest. Totally contrasting his annoyed voice and general air of indignation, Joe was almost hard. He blushed and pouted.

“Are you alright?” Cleo asked, not sure if she should be worried at his reaction or not. Joe crossed his arms, glaring at the ground.

Joe cocked his head. “Fine,” he said. “Are you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Cleo asked.

Joe shrugged. “I don’t know. ‘Cause you were trying to make fun of me and I made everything sexual?”

“It’s hardly your fault,” Cleo said. “And even if it was, I wouldn’t be one to judge.”

Joe mulled it over. “Yeah,” he said. “You do like talking about sex.”

“See?” Cleo said, lightly punching his shoulder. “You’re alright. I wouldn’t even be mad at you if I weren’t horny all the time. However, it certainly doesn’t hurt.” She grinned wolfishly.

Joe raised an eyebrow. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re planning something.”

“Because I am,” Cleo said. “If you’re down.”

“Why don’t you find out?” Joe purred. “You’re strong enough to drag me to bed, why don’t you?”

Cleo’s body tingled. She stepped forward until they were almost chest to chest. “You want that?”

Joe bit his lip. “Yeah,” he said huskily. “I’ll tell you if I want you to stop, just pick me up whenever you want-“ he squeaked as Cleo grabbed his thighs and slung him over her shoulder. “Oh. Okay-“

“You said whenever I want, right?” Cleo said innocently. “Well, I want you _now._ ”

“Right,” Joe said. His dick pressed against her shoulder.

“There’s a good boy,” Cleo teased. She trotted off towards the bedroom, Joe’s body shifting against her as she walked. “Now come on, let’s have some fun.”


	11. Instruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: kink dicussion but no kink this time. Brief mentions of self loathing but its blink n youll miss it

Joe liked rules. Cleo knew that. Anyone who spoke to Joe for more than five minutes know that. He had rules for how he cooked, exactly what order he did his chores in, even rules for what songs he listened to on what days of the week. Most people would find them restrictive, but not Joe. Not when he got to make them himself.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to her when he asked if she could give him rules for sex, too.

“Alright,” she said, setting down her paper and pen. “I assume you already know what rules you want.”

Joe nodded. “A few,” he said. “You can add more, though, if you want.”

“‘Course,” Cleo said. She picked up the pen and looked at Joe expectantly.

“First rule,” Joe said, pacing across the living room. “I want to call you ma’am during sex, and I want you to hold me to that. Are you alright with that?”

“Of course,” Cleo snorted. She wrote the rule on the paper neatly. “You did that before, right?” she asked. “Why did you stop?”

“‘Cause you didn’t keep telling me to,” Joe shrugged. “I didn’t know if you liked it, and besides, it’s no fun if you don’t, like, make me. It’s not domination if you don’t.”

“Well, now I’m gonna make you call me ma’am, then,” Cleo said, smirking. “I hope you’re prepared for me to enforce that, now that you’ve brought it up. I won’t forget it again.”

“That was my intention! You’ve played right into my hands!” Joe slapped the table triumphantly. “Second rule?”

“Hit me,” Cleo said.

“I want you to give me more orders, and make me obey them, and make me say yes ma’am every time,” Joe said.

“Done,” Cleo said as she finished writing the second rule. “Any more?”

“Yeah,” Joe said. He suddenly stopped pacing, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I, um. I don’t want to be allowed to masturbate or get off without your permission.”

Cleo raised her eyebrows. “Really?” she said, poised to write the rule. Joe nodded, red in the face, and Cleo added the third rule.

“And…” Joe added. “I want you to call me a good boy when I do well.”

Cleo tossed her pen aside dramatically, holding up the paper with the four rules. “These look good?” she asked.

“Yep,” Joe nodded.

“Okay, because I want to add a few more,” Cleo said. “So, what do you expect to happen when you break these rules?” Joe cocked his head. “It’s not a trick question,” Cleo clarified. “You told me you wanted me to hold you to the rules, so what happens if you don’t obey?”

“I figure you could figure that out on a case-by-case basis,” Joe said. “Depending on how bad I was, and what you feel like doing to me. But for some ideas, you could tell me off and make me beg for forgiveness, or spank me if you think I deserve it.”

Cleo added the fourth rule. “And one more,” she said. “I know you love me lots, and I know you want to beg for me, but I’m making a rule against saying anything about not deserving me, not even during scenes. Okay?”

“Okay,” Joe said. Cleo wrote the last rule.

“We can add more rules as needed, but this is good for now, right?” she said.

“Right,” Joe grinned. “Thank you. I promise I’ll be good.”

Cleo beamed. “Oh, I know you will.”

* * *

Rules:

  1. Joe must call Cleo ma’am during scenes.
  2. Joe must obey all orders from Cleo to the best of his ability, and respond to each order with “yes ma’am”.
  3. Joe is not allowed to touch himself except for Cleo’s pleasure.
  4. Failure to obey the above rules will result in punishment.
  5. Joe may never say he doesn’t deserve Cleo (he totally does).




	12. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: sexist slurs as dirty talk, bets with sex as a prize

“Checkmate,” Joe said, finally knocking down Cleo’s king.

“Holy shit, how did that happen?” Cleo chuckled. “The student has finally surpassed the teacher.”

“I mean, maybe it was a fluke,” Joe said gregariously. “…Orrr maybe I’m just naturally better at chess.”

“Or maybe you had an incentive to win,” Cleo teased, punching Joe in the shoulder.

He hunched his shoulders awkwardly. “I mean, you don’t have to-“

“Joe, I was the one who suggested the bet,” Cleo said. “Loser gives the winner head. I wouldn’t have said that if I wasn’t okay with giving you head.”

“You might not have anticipated your own crushing defeat,” Joe pointed out.

“Maybe not,” Cleo said. “But I figured at least it’ll be a good consolation prize, since I didn’t win.”

“Giving me head is a prize for you?” Joe asked.

“Mhm,” Cleo said. “You’re always so eloquent and smart. I like that, but I also like pleasuring you until you can’t string two words together.”

Joe’s eyes widened. “See, you could probably ask me to shut up,” he chuckled.

“Would you, though?” Cleo asked. “The only way to guarantee you can’t think of what to say is to give you something else to focus on. So, you still up for your prize?”

“If you insist,” Joe joked. “Want to move to the bedroom, or-“

“Wait,” Cleo said. “Do you still want to follow the rules?”

“The- oh, yeah,” Joe said. “Do they apply here?”

“Only if you want,” Cleo said.

“I do, though,” Joe said, pouting at her. “I want you to make me.”

“Then why aren’t you calling me ma’am?” Cleo asked, her tone innocent but her eyes dark.

“Right, sorry ma’am,” Joe said immediately. “If you’ll forgive me, what do you want me to do?”

Cleo raised her eyebrows. Damn. “Lie down on the couch and take your dick out. Now.” Joe scrambled to obey, throwing his belt on the ground as Cleo grabbed a box of tissues. She opened her mouth to ask him to move his leg, then decided she could do that. She pulled his leg off the sofa so when she kneeled on the floor there was nothing in between her face and his half-mast cock.

“You’re hard already,” she remarked.

“Only a little,” Joe protested. He sat up slightly. “In my defense, I-“

“Down,” Cleo ordered. There was a thud as Joe obeyed, his dick only getting harder as Cleo glowered at him. She ducked her head to hide a smirk. This was _fun_.

“Here’s how it goes,” Cleo said. “I’m going to blow you, and you’re going to stay quiet so the neighbors don’t hear how much of a whore you are.” She flinched. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Don’t worry, I’ll be quiet,” Joe said. “And I don’t mind being called a whore, ma’am. As long as you remember I’m yours.”

“Right,” Cleo sighed. “I’m sorry I didn’t check first, though.”

“It’s alright, ma’am,” Joe whined. “Please, it’s alright, you can still blow me-“

“Aww, fine, if you’re so desperate,” Cleo teased. “Remind me to add ‘say please and thank you’ to the rules list.”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, ma’am.”

Cleo put her hands on Joe’s thighs and pushed them apart. His cock twitched as Cleo leaned in, her breath ghosting over his skin. “Remember to stay quiet,” she said, grabbing his cock.

“Yes ma’am,” Joe sighed. He clapped a hand over his mouth as Cleo licked his slit, obeying as well as he could. He wasn’t entirely successful, of course. Cleo was way too good at sucking dick for that. But he at least managed to stifle his moans as he ground up into her mouth.

Cleo bobbed her head, and Joe choked. Pulling off, she reminded him “I thought I told you to stay quiet.” Joe nodded frantically, and Cleo slipped a hand between her legs, quickly growing frustrated with the thick fabric between her hand and her arousal. She unbuttoned her pants as quickly as possible, shoving one hand down them as she licked Joe’s cock again.

Joe was clearly trying his best, only tiny gasps and groans escaping him. Cleo was only barely touching him, her hand ghosting his shaft, and he was so close to breaking the rules. She bobbed her head down, trying to suppress her gag reflex as the blunt tip of his cock hit the back of his throat.

“Ung,” Joe groaned. His hand rested on her head, not yet pushing her down, but twitching.

“Something you want to say?” Cleo asked, as Joe whined from the loss of stimulation.

“Do I have permission?” Joe whispered anxiously.

“Yes, you may speak.” Cleo wasn’t gonna make it easy for him, though, and she started jerking him off as he stuttered out a response.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Joe sighed. “May I come?”

“What if I said no?” Cleo asked. “Would you just not?”

Joe paused. “…Please?” he asked.

Cleo chuckled. “Awww, you poor, pathetic thing. Sure, you may.” She fondled him again, taking his dick in her mouth. She quickly regretted ordering Joe to be quiet- his little whimpers were cute, but she missed his keens of joy. She licked the base of his cock, trying to draw the sounds out of him, but he was too good- he only arched his back and hummed.

Even when he came, the only sound Joe made was a soft groan. Cleo pulled back and spat into a tissue, cleaning up while Joe was still conked out. She lifted onto the couch, rubbing her numb knees.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe sighed, sitting up. Somehow, his hair was disheveled despite her not doing anything to it. “You wanted to add ‘say please and thank you’ to the rules list.”

“So I did,” Cleo said, only a little hoarse. “Wanna fetch the paper?”

“One moment, ma’am,” Joe said, wrangling his dick back into his pants. “Should I pay you back?”

“Not if you’re too tired,” Cleo said. “Why are you still calling me ma’am, are you alright?”

“I just don’t want it to be over,” Joe said guiltily. “That’s why. I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“Wait, no, don’t be sorry,” Cleo said quickly. “You don’t have to be sorry, there’s nothing to be sorry for. If you want to keep going, we can absolutely keep going.”

“Good,” Joe said sincerely, kneeling between her legs. “Would you like my mouth, or something else?”

Cleo’s clit twinged. “So polite,” she marveled, working her pants off. “Use your mouth.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said. Cleo could get used to this.


	13. Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: awkward situations, things that could be construed as ableist

“Cleo, we have a problem.”

Cleo whirled around. “Are you alright? Should I be mad at you? Do you need help? What’s going on?” With Joe, a ‘problem’ could mean anything from a missing hairbrush to a broken arm, so she was ready for anything.

“It’s not a big problem,” Joe said. “And I think I should be mad, given that you caused it.” He pointed at his neck- or more accurately at the dark purple bite marks Cleo had left last night. “What do I do about these? We can’t go to a charity dinner looking like a couple of perverts! Even if we are a couple of perverts.”

Cleo nodded. “Right,” she said. “How long do we have?”

Joe checked his phone. “Twenty minutes, maximum.”

“Shit.” Cleo muttered. She adjusted Joe’s shirt collar, but a few of the hickeys still stood out from under it. Even tightening his tie did nothing to hide the incriminating marks. “Do you have a shirt with a higher collar?”

“No,” Joe said. “I’d look like a vampire.”

“You sure look like you got bitten by one,” Cleo muttered. Curse her horny ass.

“What about this?” Joe asked, holding up a fine knitted scarf. It was red, matching her cranberry dress well enough that nobody would question it, but-

“Will it really cover them up?” Cleo asked. Joe knotted the scarf around his throat. “Okay, it will,” she said. “But what about in the party?”

“I’ll just keep it on.”

“You can’t just wear a scarf indoors, Joe.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, you just can’t.” Cleo sighed. “I mean, it is cold-“

“Yeah, exactly!” Joe said. “I can just say I’m cold, and keep the scarf on.”

“I guess,” Cleo said. “There’s a dress code, though. I hope they don’t make you take if off.”

After putting on overcoats and shoes, the pair made their way outside, and Cleo shivered. Joe put his arm around her, rubbing her arm through her too-thin jacket. Maybe he was onto something with his scarf idea.

Finally, their ride arrived. “Beep beep bitches,” Ren called out the window. “Hop in, no time to lose!” Joe and Cleo complied, hopping to the backseat of the thankfully warmer car. She still dragged Joe’s arms around her, though.

“Thank you for chauffeuring us,” Joe said, rubbing absentmindedly at his neck.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Ren said. “I’m going to the same place you are, aren’t I?”

“I know, but its still out of your way,” Joe said. “And even if it wasn’t, gratitude is still a positive quality.”

“True,” Ren shrugged, pulling onto the main road. “You guys look great, by the way.Like, super duper professional. Makes me feel underdressed, man!”

“Ren, you always look good,” Cleo huffed. “And you know it.”

“Hah, yeah I do,” he shrugged. “But still, you’re matching and everything. Joe, nice scarf, by the way.”

Joe went nearly as red as his scarf. “Oh, thanks,” he said, in a totally non-suspicious manner.

Cleo shot him a look. “Stay cool,” she reminded him softly.

“Right, right,” he said.

Finally, they rolled up outside the hotel the fundraiser party was at. Ren parked, and Joe helped Cleo step out of the car. “You ready to suck up to some donors?” Cleo asked him.

“As ready as I ever am,” Joe said. “Though if someone doesn’t want to donate to save stray dogs, and has enough money to, I doubt anything I could do could warm their cold, dead hearts.”

“I dunno man, you are pretty good with words,” Ren said. “And I’m pretty good looking. Rich ladies dig me.”

“All ladies dig you,” Joe pointed out, which did not do much to aid Ren’s huge ego. The man straight-up preened.

“Joe, I’m cold. Can we go in?” Cleo asked, huddling closer to him. He nodded, and the three of them walked into the party.

Even though they’d come early, the ballroom was already bustling with activity. Music, thankfully not too loud, drifted from speakers at the corner of the room. Joe already looked uncomfortable, and Cleo squeezed his hand.

“Alright,” Cleo said. “If we play this right, we probably won’t have to talk to people. Just don’t engage.”

“That shouldn’t be too arduous a task,” Joe said. He hung up his coat, but left his scarf of course. Cleo did the same, briefly rearranging her hair.

“Wanna play another party game?” Cleo asked softly.

Joe grinned. “Of course.”

Cleo thought for a moment. “Okay, whoever has the most different types of toothpicks, umbrellas- little decorative food holder together things, you know?- by the end of the night wins.”

“I’m gonna win,” Joe said immediately. “Just you wait.”

“Oh, I will,” Cleo said. “Wait for you to lose.” She squeezed his hand before Joe had to go talk to his boss.

Cleo wandered off to get a drink, already bored. She just hoped the party would entice more people to donate to the shelter. Sipping a glass of too weak punch, she grabbed a bamboo skewer of maraschino cherries for her little contest with Joe. She dropped the cherries into her glass and hid the skewer away.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She checked the message. Why was Joe texting her so soon?

 _They want me to take off the scarf. Help???_ the message said.

 _One second, where are u?_ she replied.

 _Hall near the bathrooms,_ Joe replied, and Cleo trotted off to find him. She found him fidgeting with the scarf, tapping his foot.

“Hey,” Cleo said, and Joe looked over.

“Hey,” he said. “My boss said the scarf doesn’t fit with the dress code,” he said.

“It’s still Lucy, right?” she asked. “You could just say its for swimming, right?”

“I did,” Joe said. “She said that was okay but I should find a less visible way. Since the business reps won’t be as understanding.”

“Damn,” Cleo said. “Maybe I could mess with your collar some more-“ she tried again to pull the collar up over the marks, which still didn’t work. “Maybe if you just wear it she won’t bother you.”

“I mean, maybe,” Joe said. “I don’t want her to think I’m disobeying her-“

“I’ll talk to her, if you want,” Cleo offered.

“Yeah, that works,” Joe sighed. “Thank you. She’ll be over by the entrance of the hall-“ he pointed, and Cleo saluted.

“Got it,” she said. She backtracked to the entrance hall, blending in with the past and prospective donors as they entered the party. She tried not to shove them aside as she looked out for Joe’s boss. She caught her bleached-blonde hair out of the corner her eye, and found her way over to the bar.

“Hey,” she said finally, adjusting her rumpled dress. “You’re Lucy Kim, right?”

“I am,” she said curiously. “I’m sorry, where do I know you from?”

“Oh, my boyfriend works at the shelter,” Cleo explained. “You might have seen me there, but you don’t know me.”

“Oh good,” Lucy muttered. “I hate forgetting people’s names.”

“Well, you don’t have to worry about remembering mine, but it’s Cleo,” she said.

“Oh, Cleo!” Lucy said. “Yeah, Joe talks about you a lot. I’ll remember that.” She glanced around at the party anxiously, as if scanning for someone trying to sabotage her event. “Do you need me?”

“Yes, actually,” Cleo said. “But could we speak somewhere private?”

Lucy looked around again. “Will it be quick?”

“Should be,” Cleo said. Lucy nodded and slipped out into the hotel lobby, with Cleo close behind.

“Alright, what do you need?” Lucy said. She was even shorter than Cleo, bouncing on her heels. The action made her seem younger. Cleo reminder herself that Lucy was probably older than her, and spoke.

“So, you told Joe he couldn’t wear the scarf, right?” she started.

“I know he needs special accommodations, I’m sorry, but the party had a dress code he was made aware of-“

“I know, I’m not angry,” Cleo said, which was uncharacteristic of her.

“-But he doesn’t need to be here for long, I just hope-“ Lucy continued to ramble. Cleo waited awkwardly for her to finish, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

“Lucy, look,” she said. “I know Joe said he wore the scarf as a stim, but that was a it of a lie.”

“He can do that?” Lucy said.

“Occasionally,” Cleo said. To be honest, she chalked it up to Lucy’s gullibility rather than Joe’s proficiency at deception. “But the thing is-“ she looked around for anyone eavesdropping, then continued. “He actually wore it because I forgot there was a party, and last night I may have left some marks on his neck.” Lucy cocked her head, and oh fuck, she was going to have to specify. “You know, bite marks. That you wouldn’t exactly want to have on display at a work event. So he’s using the scarf to cover them.”

Lucy smiled awkwardly. “Oh,” she said.

“Yeah,” Cleo said. “So, I doubt anyone will care, but I think it’s better that he keeps it on.”

“Yes, probably,” Lucy said. “Is- is that all?”

“Yeah. Sorry to bother you. It’s a great party, by the way.”

“Thanks,” Lucy said.

“I’ll leave now.” Cleo said. Lucy nodded and Cleo practically sprinted away, feeling tremendously awkward. She found Joe, still standing in the hall. “Hey,” she said. “You’ve got permission.”

Joe squinted. “What did you do to Lucy?”

“I explained the situation, geez,” Cleo said. “I don’t solve _every_ problem with violence.”

Joe cringed. “Oh, you told her,” he said. “I didn’t think she’d listen.”

“Lucy’s, like, shockingly nice,” Cleo said. “She’s cool. Now come on, you have to get collecting toothpicks or you’ll lose the game.”

Joe nodded resolutely. “You’re on. Then, he added, “We could have probably used your concealer.”


	14. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: heavier dom/sub, and humiliation kink

You —> Favorite Loser

You: How long till ur home :(((

Favorite Loser: I’m only delayed an hour, so soon. I miss you

You: I miss you too

You: Get home faster

Favorite Loser: Do you not think I’m trying

You: WARP TIME AND SPCAE TO GET HOME FASTER :(((((

Favorite Loser: Just go to sleep it will feel like time is passing faster

You: Oh shit ur right

You: Genius….

Cleo did not go to sleep. Joe had been away for a week, but it felt like a month. The past day took up at least half of it. She was tired of having to do everything herself, tired of not having someone similarly weird to talk to, and tired of not having anyone keeping the bed warm (both literally and euphemistically). She wished she had a car so she could pick Joe up herself. As it stood, she would just have to wait for him to get home like some kind of chump.

Finally, _finally_ , a car drove down the sleepy lane outside their apartment, and Cleo darted to the window. The moment she saw Joe step out of the taxi she darted downstairs, not bothering to put on shoes and she stumbled down the stairs.

Cleo nearly fell as she reached the bottom floor. Joe had only barely stepped inside the building, the first leaves of fall blowing in with him. He blinked at her for a few seconds, then broke into a grin.

“Cleo!” He dropped his suitcases and ran to her, practically picking her up in a hug. “Damn, it’s good to see you. I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Cleo said breathlessly, patting his back. Joe’s coat was still cold and wet from outside, but it felt so good to hold him again. She buried her face in his chest, pulling open the buttons of his coat to breathe in his scent. Joe rocked back and forth, humming into her hair.

They probably stood in the entryway, the door open and cold air blowing in, for a good five minutes. Finally, Cleo managed to extricate herself from Joe’s arms. “Want me to help you carry your bags up?” she asked.

“Sure,” Joe said, still grinning stupidly. Cleo picked up the larger suitcase and lugged it into the elevator. Joe squeezed in with the smaller suitcase, eyeing Cleo’s lips as the door slid shut. “I missed you.”

“Yeah?” Cleo teased. The elevator jolted up, and Cleo pretended to fall against Joe. “Oops. Better wait ‘till we get home, huh?”

“Yeah,” Joe said. The elevator stopped, and they dragged the suitcases into the entryway to their apartment. Joe slammed the door shut and finally kissed Cleo, cradling her face in his hands. It was a quick kiss, and it only left Cleo wanting more. “It’s so refreshing to see you again,” he said, his eyes bright with something that was tender and wanting at the same time. “How did I take so long to ask you out? How the hell did I manage to stay away from you for so long?”

“When was that?” Cleo snorted. “I don’t think you spent a day not bothering me since we met.”

“But I wasn’t kissing you,” Joe pointed out.

“True,” Cleo said. “Wanna make up for it?”

Joe certainly did. Cleo didn’t want to be apart from him for the rest of the day, one of them hanging off the other no matter what they did. By the end of the day, Cleo was almost not affection-starved anymore- but she still had something in store for that night.

“So, Joe,” she asked. “You remembered to follow the rules while you were away, right?”

Joe cocked his head. “You mean, the rules for sex? I thought those were just for the bedroom.”

“One of them wasn’t, though, right?” Cleo asked. “You’re not allowed to masturbate. You made that rule yourself. Did you follow it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Joe said, blushing a little.

“Are you sure?” Cleo teased, raising an eyebrow. “It must have been very hard.”

“Honestly, yes,” Joe said. “You have me spoiled. I barely used to jerk off but I was thinking about you all the time last week. You’ve corrupted me.”

Cleo licked her lips. “Good boy. But you’d better be telling the truth. I’ll know if you’re lying.” She trailed her fingers down Joe’s chest, hoping he knew that was more a promise than a threat.

“How?” Joe asked.

“What?”

“How would you know if I’d broken the rules?” Joe gave her a cocky grin, and Cleo matched it.

“You’ll find out.” She stepped back,hands on her hips. “Go shower, then I’ll show you. Make sure to get nice and clean. Get _everywhere_ nice and clean.”

“Wha- oh,” Joe said, grinning. “I will, don’t worry, ma’am.” Cleo squeezed her legs together. She hoped he hurried up.

When Joe walked into the bedroom, a towel over his head as his hair still dripped on the floor. Cleo patted the bed next to her, already naked and opening a condom.

“Sit.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said, dropping the towel and sitting next to her. Cleo pushed him until he was lying down, then sat between his legs.

“Spread them,” she ordered, and Joe obeyed, his cock already a little hard. Cleo slid the condom over two fingers, then slicked them with lube. “You thought about me while you were away?”

“Yeah,” Joe rasped, watching her hand.

“Tell me about it.” Cleo wrapped her hand around his cock.

“Nng,” Joe whined. “Uh- I missed sleeping next to you. Having someone near me, someone who cared, and-“

“I meant your sexual fantasies, Joe,” Cleo clarified.

“Right,” he grunted. “Fuck, I was just so tired at the end of the day I just wanted someone to tell me what to do. I wanted you to shower with me and just watch. I wanted- ah! I wanted to sit in your lap while you felt me up.”

Cleo released Joe’s cock (he whined so beautifully but didn’t complain) and dipped her hand between her legs. “And you didn’t come, even once?”

“No, ma’am.” Cleo brought her lubed fingers between Joe’s legs, and he made a pathetic little pleading face.

“We’ll see.” Cleo pressed her fingers in. He was already a little loose, but she still went slow as he clenched around her.

“Oh, yes ma’am,” he moaned. His legs propped up over her shoulders, and Cleo leaned in closer. She started fucking into Joe slowly, her other hand working in tandem against her own core. “Thank you, ma’am!”

If his moans were anything to go by, Joe had certainly been good. He sounded like he hadn’t been touched in months, not just days. Cleo still had something fun in store for him, though. Plunging her hand in up to her knuckles, she found his prostate and rubbed hard.

Joe made a nearly silent sound, more of a breath than a moan. It was gorgeous. Cleo rubbed harder, feeling the swollen organ under her fingers. “You were good,” she praised, her hips twitching against her hand. “Look how full you are, I bet you didn’t even touch yourself once.”

“No ma’am!” Joe gasped. “I was good, ma’am, I was-“ he broke off in another sweet, sweet moan. Cleo managed to remove her hand from her clit long enough to lean over him and kiss that sound away. Joe was too distracted to even kiss back properly.

“So good,” she whispered. “I think you deserve a reward for that, right?”

“Please,” Joe croaked, trying to shove his hips back on her hand.

“Please what?”

“Do you-“ Joe swallowed, closing his eyes tight. “Do you have something bigger for me, ma’am? I’ll take anything you want to give to me, but I want to get fucked real good, please!” He looked away guiltily.

“Of course,” Cleo said, dragging her fingers out. She mentally ran through the dildos in her toy box. She figured Joe could take the smallest one right away, but did she have the time to get it strapped on? Did she have the patience, more like. She dragged her fingers out of Joe, earning another moan, and went to grab the toy.

She pulled out the dildo, holding it up for Joe to see. “This big enough?” she asked, and he nodded, swallowing. She wrangled out her strap. “Right now, or do you want me to really fuck you?”

“Whatever you want,” Joe panted, which was hot but unhelpful. Cleo weighed the options as she strode over. Just using the dildo would be quicker, but using the strap would keep both her hands free for other fun things. Joe bit his lip, but he looked like he could wait, and Cleo had already taken out- yeah, she was gonna peg that bitch.

The minute it took to put on her dick felt like hours. Finally, she rolled a condom onto the dildo and slicked it up. Joe spread his legs, whining, and Cleo practically fell on him in her eagerness to wreck that ass. Joe whined, propping his legs up on her shoulders. Cleo lined the toy up with his hole and slowly pushed in, the base just barely rubbing on her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Joe practically sobbed, his head lolling back. Cleo pressed in deeper until her hips were flush with his. She leaned forward, practically bending him in half as she pulled him into a rough kiss.

“How’s that feel?” she panted, rocking gently.

“Oh, ma’am,” Joe moaned. His eyes went a little glassy, his body went limp. “Please fuck me. I want it so bad-“ Cleo pulled out a little and slammed back in, and Joe whined. “Oh, yeah,” he whined.

Cleo set a slow but steady pace, and Joes hands latched on her back, clawing at her skin. “You want it?” Cleo growled. “Tell me how much you like it. Use your words.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe whined. “Fuck, I love your cock, I want it-“

Cleo thrust in harder, and Joe broke off, moaning. “Did you think about this while you were away?”

“Yes,” Joe moaned, already completely wrecked. “I think about it all the time, ma’am.”

 _All the time_ , he said. Cleo bit her lip and pushed in harder, half for Joe and half to chase her own pleasure. “Must be hard to focus on anything else when all you can think about is getting fucked, huh? Pretty little slut.”

“No,” Joe whined, and Cleo pulled back.

“No?” she asked. Oh, shit. “Are you hurt? Do you need to stop?” Her heartbeat picked up as she tried to pinpoint the source of Joe’s discomfort.

“I’m not a slut,” Joe said resolutely. “I’m yours. Only yours.”

“Oh,” Cleo said, breathing out a sigh of relief. “Yes, my mistake. You’re not a slut.” Joe seemed reassured, and Cleo slowly started moving again. Joe sighed, and Cleo continued, “You’re all mine. MY bitch.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Joe moaned. He squirmed as he tried to get the toy deeper into him, and Cleo obligingly sped up. Muscles she didn’t even know she had burned from the effort, but she didn’t care. Joe’s nails raked across her back, his body arching up to press as close to hers as possible. She could feel his cock twitching as it pressed between their bodies.

“You fucking like that, huh?” she growled. “You like being my bitch so much you’re going to come for me?”

“Oh, fuck, may I, ma’am?” Joe mewled.

He nearly burst into tears when Cleo nodded. “Go ahead.” She reveled in his blissed out expression as she grabbed his hips and lifted them, the new angle letting her hit his prostate with every thrust. He looked gorgeous with his hair a mess, hismouth open in a scream of pleasure, his eyes glassy and unfocused. _Mine, mine, MINE!_ Cleo’s mind repeated, the possessiveness compounding with the insistent rub of the dildo against her clit. She dug her nails into Joe’s hips, groaning as she came to the idea of owning him.

Joe came shortly after. Cleo admired the way his eyes rolled back into his skull as he rolled his hips against her strap, riding out his orgasm. The feeling was almost painful against her sensitive body. She pulled out the moment he went slack, fumbling with her strap-on. It was slick with her cum, and it took her a few minutes to get the toy off her and onto the floor. It was all she could do not to collapse on top of Joe’s spent body, instead lying next to him.

“You alright?” Cleo asked. Joe gave a weak thumbs-up, not even lifting his head. “Joe, hon, can you talk?” He shook his head, but gave another, stronger thumbs up. “Okay, then.”

Cleo rolled over and stroked Joe’s hair with her clean- well, cleaner- hand. He purred. It was one of the cutest things he did, which was saying something considering how cute he was in general. He stretched a hand weakly towards her, and Cleo scooted closer until he could reach. He pressed his face against her neck and purred louder.

After a good few minutes, he swallowed dryly. “Mistress,” he groaned.

“You’re back,” Cleo said. “What’s up?”

Joe blinked at her. “Feels good,” he sighed. “Thank you.”

“You’re alright,” Cleo cooed, scratching his head. “You’re such a good boy. Thank you for letting me fuck you, I loved it so much. I love you.”

“I love you, mistress.” Cleo’s heart melted a little at that. She squeezed him tighter, and Joe trilled softly. “I’m so glad I’m yours, mistress.”

“I know, honey. All mine.” Cleo’s eyelids drooped, but she forced herself to sit up. She and Joe needed a shower. Multiple showers, even. Desperately. “Can you sit up for me?”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe muttered. He slumped forward, groaning. “Oh, fuck.”

“You alright?”

“So alright. Just tired.” Joe was already slumping against Cleo.

“Try to stay awake,” Cleo urged. “Come on, we can have a bath together. I’ll take care of you. You can relax then.”

Joe grinned. “Yes, ma’am,” he sighed. “I can do that. I’d like that.”

“Alright, up you get.” Cleo forced herself to stand, and pulled Joe up. He swayed, leaning against her. “Good boy,” Cleo said, even though he wasn’t doing anything.

“Thank you mistress.” Cleo grinned. She’d never get tired of that.


	15. Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Joe has a meltdown but cleo helps

Cleo heard the door close, but not Joe speak. He didn’t call out as he hung up his coat, either. That wouldn’t be surprising for anyone else, but for Joe it was exceptional. “Hon?” Cleo called. “How’re you doing?”

Joe stumbled into the living room, covering his ears. “Oh,” Cleo said quietly. “I see. Long day?”

Joe nodded. He collapsed on the sofa, curling into a tight ball and yipping under his breath. There was nothing much Cleo could do for him- when Joe was overstimulated, he just needed to wait it out. But Cleo could certainly try to help.

Setting down her book, Cleo walked to the bedroom. She dragged the weighted blanket off and lugged it into the living room, thankfully remembering not to just slap it down on top of Joe. She layed it over him as gently as she could (which wasn’t very gently, considering it weighted about a million kilos, but oh well) and set off to find Joe Pup.

The first place to look was obviously Joe’s coat pockets- he never went anywhere without the stuffed animal if he could help it.Or maybe not- she couldn’t find Joe Pup anywhere. That would explain why Joe was so upset, at least.

“Joe?” she called softly, creeping back into the living room. He pulled the blanket off his head, blinking at her. “Do you know where Joe Pup is, hon?”

Joe screwed his face up, trying to move his mouth, but eventually gave up. He just shook his head. “Okay, I’m gonna look for him.” She filled Joe up a glass of water first, setting it on the table before going off in search of the stuffed animal. She pulled back all the covers on the bed, but the dog evaded her. It wasn’t in the closet either, which left Cleo with precisely no clue where to look.

She looked aimlessly under the bed, in her sock drawer, until finally she discovered Joe Pup at the bottom of the laundry basket. At least it’d be clean, she thought, pulling the dog out.

She silently trotted over to Joe and tucked Joe pup into his arms. He hummed his thanks, and Cleo picked up her book again. “Call if you need anything,” she said softly.

“Hug?” Joe asked quietly, poking his head out from his blanket cave.

“You’re gonna need to stand up for that,” Cleo pointed out. “Or at least sit.”

Joe nodded. “Yeah.” He pondered this predicament hard. “Cuddle?”

Cleo sat down next to him, and Joe dragged his whole ensemble into her lap. He rested his head on her thigh, and Cleo giggled. “That nice and soft?” she laughed.

“Mm,” Joe hummed. Cleo would make fun of him more, but she knew he was tired and he couldn’t help it. To be fair, though, who could help it? Her thighs were absolutely pillow-worthy.

Cleo absentmindedly stroked Joe’s hair. It was thick and shiny, but really soft down by the nape of his neck where it got short. Joe hummed as Cleo stroked his head. “Good boy,” she said. “You’re doing really well, you know.”

“I am?” Joe asked.

“Yup,” Cleo said. “I know its tough when you’re melting down, but look how well you’re doing! I’m proud of you for getting home.”

“You’re helping,” Joe muttered. “But thanks.”

“Of course, hon. I know you’d do the same for me.”

“I would,” Joe insisted, curling up tighter. “Goodnight.”

“It’s not-“ Cleo started before she realized what he meant. “Oh, yeah. Sleep well.”

“Love you,” Joe sighed.

“Love you too, good boy.”


	16. Adorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings

“Mind my hair,” Cleo said. Joe’s hand dragged up her back, slowly, as if it was painful to let go, until finally it carefully cradled her intricate curls and held them up. Cleo sucked in her stomach, and Joe zipped up the dress snugly.

“There you go, ma’am,” he said, letting go of her hair.

“Good boy,” she said, keeping her voice cold. She could heap praise on him later, but they had a date to go on, and she didn’t want him… distracted. “Jewelry next.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Joe obediently picked up the first piece of finery Cleo had set out- a simple gold chain with a deep green turquoise stone. She held back her hair while he fastened it around her neck, clearly trying not to press against her. He was so silly sometimes.

“Give me your hand, ma’am, please.” Cleo extended her hand imperiously, and Joe fastened on a heavy golden cuff. “Other hand, ma’am.” She switched, and Joe clipped on the other one. His hand slid down, and Cleo clutched it.

“Good boy,” she said again, rubbing circles over the back of his hand. “Now, shoes. Let me do the earrings myself, alright?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe said, sinking to his knees. Cleo quickly picked up the earring box to distract herself from that lovely sight, and carefully poked them in. She could feel Joe tightening the laces on her high-heeled boots. It was a nice feeling, and not just because of the familiar weight of the shoes.

Once her outfit was assembled, Cleo stood up. “How do I look?” she asked, twirling the skirt of her jade green dress.

“Regal,” Joe said. He gazed up at her, just beaming. “I can’t believe I’m dating you.”

“Remember the rules,” Cleo said.

“I’m not saying I don’t deserve you,” Joe said. “Even a literal perfect person would be lucky to be with you.”

“Doubtful, but thank you,” Cleo said. She offered a hand to Joe, and he grabbed her, standing up.

“Alright, are we all ready?” he asked.

Cleo chuckled. “Joe, you’re not even dressed yet.”

Joe looked down at his t-shirt and jeans, the same he’d worn all day. “Oh. That’s accurate,” he said. “Let me remedy that really quick.” Cleo chuckled as he hastened off to find some nicer clothes.


	17. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: discussions of physical and emotional abuse (female on male) as well as some sexist language (none of this is from Cleo)
> 
> also in this fic Joe has an abusive ex gf but this isn't meant to be a dunk on his ex wife. she seems cool from what ive heard of her which is not much

Joe squeezed Cleo’s hand. Tight. So tight she felt like her knuckles would pop out of place, and her hand started to go fuzzy. “What’s going on?” she asked, looking up at him. His face was pale.

“Kitty’s here,” he said, his breath coming in short gasps.

“What? Where?” Cleo’s head whipped around the room, even though she wasn’t sure she could recognize Kitty. She supposed she was looking for devil horns, based on what she’d heard of her character.

“She just walked in.” Joe’s foot tapped. “I don’t think she saw me.”

“That’s good,” Cleo said. She leaned against Joe’s shoulder. “She’s probably gonna leave us alone, don’t worry. She probably didn’t even notice us.”

“I know.” Joe still hunched down, glancing nervously around the cafe. For a moment, it looked like his panic was over, until a woman started walking towards them with way too much purpose to just be wandering around.

“Hey, long time, no see!” Joe cringed as she approached the table, slamming her hand down too hard to just be a gesture. Cleo took stock of her arch nemesis. She looked the same as the last photo Cleo saw of her. Kitty was tall, but not as tall as Joe, with straight brown hair and a pair of paint-splattered overalls over a t-shirt. She didn’t look like a monster, but that was the danger with these sorts of people. They never looked like what they were.

“Hey, Kitty,” Joe said. “This isn’t a good time to talk.”

“Its as good a time as any,” Kitty shrugged. Her high-pitched voice was already getting on Cleo’s nerves. “Hey, I heard you got a book deal, good on you.” Joe looked like he wanted to say something but shut his mouth with a click.

“Why are you here?” Cleo interrupted sharply. Kitty’s head swiveled to face her, her wide brown eyes narrowing. “It’s been, like, six years, dude. You don’t even know us.”

Immediately, Kitty’s cheerful demeanor diminished. “I wasn’t talking to you, actually,” she sniped, before turning back and grinning at Joe. “I mean, I saw your name on display in the bookstore and I was like wow, who’da thought-“

Cleo couldn’t resist butting in again. “Why don’t you leave,” she snapped. “Can’t you see he’s uncomfortable?” Indeed, Joe was hunching down in his seat as if Kitty was a dinosaur who couldn’t see him if he sat very still.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Only because you’re making it weird,” she said, chuckling lightly. “I’m sure Joe doesn’t want you getting in the way of his love life. Again.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t call helping him run from you ‘getting in the way’ of anything to do with love,” Cleo growled. She gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles went white. She was NOT going to start a fight in this cafe. “And, I’m his girlfriend now, by the way,” she added, because she just couldn’t resist lording it over Kitty.

Immediately, Kitty’s sunny smile disappeared. “Oh, really,” she said. “Well, congratulations, I suppose.” Cleo waited for her to leave, but Kitty just stood there and sighed dramatically. Joe flinched.

“What is it?” Cleo snapped.

“I just didn’t think he’d lower his standards so much.” Cleo’s jaw dropped. “I knew he’d move on, of course,” Kitty continued, “But I figured he could do better than his bitchy-“ and she put the next part in air quotes- “best friend.”

“How dare you!” While Cleo was still dumbfounded, Joe stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “I was willing to be polite while you were pretending to be, but I’m not letting you insult my friend.”

“You’re making a scene.” Indeed, the people in the cafe were staring with some interest, but Joe surprisingly didn’t back down.

“No, I think you’re making a scene,” Joe said calmly. “You walked up to us for apparently no reason, spoke to me as if I’ve seen you more recently than _six years ago_ , and- and not only that, you said Cleo was worse than you. That I’d “lowered my standards”.” His voice raised slightly, and Kitty started awkwardly backing away. “Because that’s what you call it when a guy gets a loving, understanding girlfriend who doesn’t break his stuff or call him an embarrassment or- or other things I can’t say because there are children in this establishment-“ Joe’s voice shook- “That’s lowering my standards from a shallow, petty jailer.”

“I can’t believe you!” Kitty yelled, conjuring up some tears for her performance. “I just wanted to congratulate you, and-“

“Oh, I don’t think you did,” Joe said. “If I recall correctly, my writing is ‘a waste of time, if you aren’t even going to try to make it good’. You don’t get to congratulate me on an achievement whose progress you yourself hindered, Kitty. And as for Cleo being a bitch, well, she may have hated you but it was for a good reason. And all those times you threatened to break up with me over inane, selfish reasons and I was scared because I thought my worth depended on your approval it was Cleo who comforted me, Cleo who reminded me that even if nobody read it my poetry would have worth, even if I never made a cent it would still make me happy and that was what mattered-“ he scrubbed hastily at his face- “So I request you step out of your glass house before you throw any stones at her. And don’t try to talk to me, please. I don’t want to see you ever again.”

The cafe was absolutely silent. Joe quickly sat down, all the courage from moments ago gone as he hunched down. Kitty’s lip twitched in a sneer, and Cleo readied herself to fight.

“Fine,” Kitty said simply. She spun on her heel and left, slamming the cafe door behind her. All conversation had stopped, and Joe slumped in his seat.

“They’re staring at us,” Joe muttered.

Cleo rubbed Joe’s hand. It was cold, and shaking slightly. “Its normal to look at a sound, hon. They’re not judging you.” The cafe gradually returned to normalcy, and Joe took a deep breath.

“Right,” he said. “I need to leave.” He suddenly stood up, his hands fluttering anxiously.

“I don’t think she’s coming back,” Cleo said, standing up with him.

“I know. I don’t want to be here, though.” Joe practically bolted from the cafe, people giving Cleo sympathetic glances as she followed.

“Good riddance to that girl, right?” A man said. Cleo nodded as she left.

She jogged up to Joe, leaning against his side. “Hey,” she said. “That was really brave.”

“Running away?”

“I meant sticking up to Kitty,” Cleo said. “But even running away was brave. You’re taking care of yourself. That’s good.”

“I know,” Joe sighed. “It just doesn’t feel like it.”

“I know,” Cleo said. “That’s why I gotta remind you that you’re tougher than you think you are.” She offered her hand, and Joe took it.

“I know,” he said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	18. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: more intense bdsm (including painplay)

Cleo kept looking over her shoulder as she readied herself, almost dropping her dildo multiple times. Joe was still in the same position she’d left him in- kneeling with his legs spread and his hands on his thighs. Naked, of course. She wasn’t sure he was moving at all, besides breathing. He was being exceptionally good, which would have made it harder to justify what she was going to do if she didn’t know he loved being treated like this.

Once she was sure her strap-on was, well, strapped on, she paced around behind Joe, watching his breathing pick up. “Open your mouth,” she instructed. “But keep your eyes on the floor.”

Joe, of course, obeyed immediately. Cleo paced leisurely around him, reveling in the string of drool that hung from his lips. “So eager already?” She teased, putting a hand on her hip. She was using a bigger strap on him this time, and the sparkly purple dildo hung at Joe’s eye level. She caught his eyes flickering up to rake his eyes up the length. And he was being so good…

“What did I tell you?” Cleo snapped. “Keep your eyes on the floor if you want to come after this.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said hastily, dropping his eyes obediently to the ground. “I’m sorry, ma’am.”

“You’d better be,” Cleo snapped. She grabbed Joe’s hair and pulled him up. Joe groaned, shutting his eyes before he could disobey Cleo. “Such a good bitch,” Cleo said, grabbing her dildo and laying the tip on Joe’s tongue. He salivated, but didn’t move without Cleo’s permission. “Now, I’m gonna fuck your face and you’re gonna like it. Pinch my leg if you need to breathe or take a break. Got it?”

“Uh huh,” Joe said, the dildo still lying heavily in his mouth. Cleo pulled out, and Joe swallowed, bowing his head with shame.

“What do you say when mistress gives you an order?” Cleo asked, tightening her hand in Joe’s hair.

“Nng, yes ma’am,” Joe moaned. Cleo slid her dildo back into his mouth, and Joe eagerly sucked on it, his cheek bulging. Cleo bit her lip, one hand moving up to rub her nipple because damn, that was hot and she couldn’t not touch herself right now. The other hand pressed on the back of Joe’s head, her hips bucking to meet Joe’s face.

Joe groaned, his legs spreading further as he leaned into Cleo’s thrusts. “You like sucking my cock?” she teased, bucking harder as Joe tried to answer. He drooled, managing to get out only the smallest affirmative sounds. “Then how’d you like to choke on it, bitch?”

Joe’s head jerked up, his eyes wide and pleading. “Yes! Anything!” he said, Cleo’s strap slipping out of his mouth. He swallowed, gazing longingly at her dripping length. “I’m sorry, ma’am, I disobeyed, I just want it so bad-“

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Now relax that throat so I can fuck it.” Joe nodded, letting Cleo slide her strap back into his mouth. She carefully tilted his head back, slipping the very tip of her dildo into his throat. Joe, surprisingly, didn’t gag. He just panted around the intrusion, his eyes wonderfully dark.

Cleo slowly pushed in further, sliding in until her hips pressed against Joe’s face. His eyes shut with bliss, and he moaned- but then suddenly gagged. Cleo pulled out, and Joe coughed, drool dripping down his face.

“There you are, you’re alright, you did so well,” Cleo said, petting his head. Joe swallowed, bowing his head.

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” he said, his voice hoarse. “I disobeyed you.”

“You didn’t,” Cleo said. “I can only ask that you try to obey my orders, and you tried so hard. I’m proud of my good boy.” She knelt down, rubbing his head like a dog. “Do you want to keep going, or was that too much?”

Joe chuckled. “Would you judge me if I said choking on your strap-on only turned me on more?” he asked.

“Absolutely not,” Cleo said. “I’d be a hypocrite if I did. What do you want?”

“Keep being mean to me, please,” Joe said. “And hurting me. I love that. If you want.” He bit his lip, shifting on his heels.

“Right.” Cleo stood up, stretching and sitting back on the bed. “You said you disobeyed me, right?”

“I suppose,” Joe said, his brow furrowing.

“Then you need to be punished, you said?” Cleo said. “That’s what you wanted, right?”

“Right,” Joe said. “I want to be punished when I’m bad, ma’am. How else am I gonna learn to be a good whore for you?” He said it so matter-o-factly, belying the burning arousal between his legs.

Cleo rubbed her legs together. “Exactly. Now bend over my knee, I’m going to spank you.”

Joe's eyes widened. “Really?” he asked, starting to shake.

“If you want?” Cleo said. “Is this a good reaction, or a bad reaction?”

“Good!” Joe yelped. “So good, ma’am, thank you ma’am!” He scrambled to his feet, putting his hands on Cleo’s shoulders. “I want to get spanked. But you need to spread your legs apart a little, or I won’t have anywhere to lie.”

“Right.” With some effort, Cleo opened her legs, slipping a hand between them to compensate. Joe carefully lay over her lap, his face already red. “So, um,” Cleo said. “How many do you think you can deserve?”

“Uh,” Joe stammered. “I don’t know how many I can handle, ma’am. Can we start with five?”

“Sounds good.” Cleo raised her hand tentatively, making a mental note to look up how to deliver a good spanking before bringing it down on Joe’s thigh. He groaned, rocking his hips against her leg. She delivered another slap, this time higher up, and Joe whined.

“Fuck, yes ma’am,” he panted. “Other side too, please-“

Cleo obliged him, slapping his ass so hard her hand stung. She took a moment to grope him, fully enjoying the feel of That Ass before continuing. “You’re really pretty, you know,” she praised, landing a blow on his thigh.

“Ah!” Joe moaned, and Cleo felt his precum dripping down her thigh. “Thank you, ma’am-“ Cleo cut him off with one last blow before soothing him with a few rubs that may have been more for her own pleasure, in all honesty.

“That’s five,” she said. “Good job, sweetheart, you took that so well!”

“Yeah,” Joe groaned. He was shivering slightly. “Ma’am, I really need to come.”

“I know,” Cleo said. Her hand was thoroughly slicked from her own pleasure, and she was pretty sure the blanket was ruined, but that was far from the first of her worries. “Let me give you a choice- do you want to fuck me, or just my hand?”

Joe swallowed, standing up. “Anything,” he said. “I honestly don’t know if I could handle fucking you right now, ma’am, I’m already so close.”

“Handjob it is, then,” Cleo said. She removed her strap-on, tossing it on the other end of the bed to deal with later. “Sit.” Joe obediently sat next to her, and Cleo climbed over him. “Keep your hands on me, I need to be touched. That was so hot, Joey, I love hearing you moan.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe said, bringing one hand between her legs and the other to her breast. “Is this satisfactory?”

Cleo nearly collapsed on top of him. “Fuck, Joe, how are you so good with your hands?” she grunted. “Yeah, just like that!” With her slick hand, Cleo grasped Joe’s cock and tugged hard.

“Oh, fuck!” Joe screamed. “Too fast, too fast-“ Cleo slowed down, rubbing his tender cock much more gently. “Better,” he panted, removing his hand from her chest to brace himself. “Oh, mistress, I’m not gonna last.”

“That’s okay,” Cleo grunted, rubbing her hips down on his hand. “I don’t think I will either-“ she pulled back, angling herself away from his cock as Joe came. His head lolled against her shoulder, his hand slowing as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

Cleo started rolling her hips impatiently. Joe reacted instinctively, rubbing his fingers on her clit. “Thank you, mistress,” he groaned, slipping two fingers into her while his palm rubbed against her core. Cleo’s nails dug into Joe’s shoulder as she came- not as intense as usual, but she could hardly complain.

“Good boy,” she groaned, practically collapsing against him. Joe fell back, and Cleo lay on top of him, her eyes drooping. “You got me good, honey. Thank you for letting me do that to you.”

“Why do you say that?” Joe asked. “You know I love being your bitch. You don’t have to thank me.”

“I still think you deserve it,” Cleo said. “Just because you like it doesn’t mean I’m not grateful. I love that you let me do this to you, and I love that you love it just as much.”

Joe hummed, wrapping Cleo up in a hug. “I love you too,” he sighed, lightly headbutting her.

Cleo inched away from him. “Hon, you’re all messy,” she said. “Let me go and I’ll clean you off, okay?”

Joe pouted, but released her, and Cleo stood up on shaky legs. She really didn’t want to do anything at all, but the sticky feeling of sweat and cum drying on her body compelled her to get to the bathroom and thoroughly sponge herself off. She brought a wet towel to the bedroom, cleaning the mess off Joe as well.

“There you go, all clean,” she said tenderly. Joe muttered his appreciation, then held out his arms to Cleo. She fit herself into them. Joe was so perfectly warm, and Cleo clung to him. “I love you.”

“You say that a lot,” Joe chuckled, stroking her hair.

“Yeah, because it’s true,” Cleo muttered. “Now quit complaining and let me cuddle you."


	19. Costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: people being dumbasses (and the slight bad feels that come with that).
> 
> Real talk, uploads may be spotty after this. I've been having trouble recently w fandom/ smut related stuff and if I don't get over it soon there's gonna be no more kinktober. Sorry.

Cleo buttoned up her shirt, throwing her hair back over her shoulders. They only had a shared day off once a week, but Cleo always looked forward to relaxing with Joe. Neither of them really wanted to do anything strenuous during their day together, so they just got to cuddle and laze about all day. It was awesome.

Cleo trotted out of the bedroom, finally dressed at around 10 am. She could smell that breakfast was ready, and she wandered into the kitchen. “Smells good, hon,” she said, sitting down at the table.

“Thank you,” Joe said, setting a plate in front of her. Cleo took a bite of the huevos rancheros. They were, of course, fantastic.

“No, thank you-“ Cleo paused. As Joe sat down across from her, Cleo realized he was naked except for a white loincloth tied around his waist. He wasn’t just not dressed yet- he’d worn that, and just that on purpose. “Joe, what are you wearing?”

“Oh!” Joe said, looking down at his bare body. “Oh yeah, I was thinking- why do we wear clothes? To keep us warm and sheltered, right?” Cleo nodded dumbly. “Right! I don’t plan to go outside at all today, therefore I don’t need clothes.”

“You don’t want them?” Cleo asked.

“Nah,” Joe said nonchalantly. “If there’s no need, why dirty good clothes?”

“Okay,” Cleo said. It wasn’t the weirdest thing Joe had done, for sure. And she could handle it. There were worse things than her boyfriend walking around in a skimpy little skirt for her to ogle. She didn’t even have any work to be distracted from.

But it turns out, you can be distracted from much more than work.

Cleo one again glanced up from her book to look at the magnificent sight before her. Joe was lounging on the couch, his legs splayed just too little for the loincloth to ride up and show Cleo everything. As it stood, the cloth was only just tight on his thighs. It wouldn’t be so bad if Joe’s intentions weren’t perfectly innocent. Just this once, she was NOT going to completely wear him down to the bone.

“Cleo, are you alright?” Joe asked. He stretched languidly, his lean muscles flexing. Cleo shut her eyes before she could stare too hard.

“I’m fine,” she said. “Go back to what you were doing.”

“You look irked,” Joe said. “Did a character in your book do something stupid?”

“No, it’s no big deal,” Cleo said. “Don’t worry about me.”

“If you say so. If you need something you can tell me, though.”

“I know,” Cleo said, smiling. Joe stood up and wandered over to the bookshelf, one hip jutting out. Cleo wasn’t going to look. He bent down to put the book back on the shelf. She wasn’t going to look. His stupid little loincloth stretched across his ass, but Cleo wasn’t going to look, even if it was hot as fuck.

“Seriously, are you alright?” Joe asked. “You look like you want to kill a man. Or maim one, but same difference.”

“Bleh, it’s no big deal,” Cleo said. “It’s just- ugh, why are you so hot?”

Joe cocked his head. “Because the attributes I have are ones you find attractive?”

“No, not why- I meant, I can’t focus on anything when you’re dressed like that. And I know it’s not what you intended, and I shouldn’t be bothering you, but DAMN.” She sighed. “I’m gonna go read in the bedroom.”

“Wait-“ Joe trotted after Cleo as she walked away. “This is kind of hypocritical of me, but I did intend for you to find this attractive. I thought you’d make a move if I was hot enough but apparently not.”

Cleo paused. “What?”

“I wore the loincloth so you’d fuck me.”

Cleo blinked slowly. “Why didn’t you ask?”

“I don’t know,” Joe shrugged. “It’s more fun if you make the first move, but it was foolish of me to assume you’d understand what I wanted.”

“Not foolish,” Cleo said. “I mean, you certainly got me horny. But I would like to know when and when not you want to get fucked.”

“Right,” Joe said. “Can you fuck me?”

Cleo grinned. “Of course,” she said. “Do you think I could peg you without taking off the cloth?”

“You can try!” Joe said eagerly.

Cleo grabbed his wrist hard and pulled him towards the bedroom. “Then what are we waiting for, you little tease?” she growled. “I’ve been waiting all morning, so hurry up.”

“Yes ma’am!” Joe grinned, obediently following her back to the bedroom.


	20. Impact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got off topic but its done so suck it
> 
> Trigger warnings: rough sex, hard dom/sub, slurs as dirty talk (wh*re and fre*k so if ur upset by those turn back now), humiliation kink

Cleo slammed Joe against the bedroom wall, kissing him so forcefully she thought her lip might bruise. “Stay,” she said, and Joe groaned, his knees nearly buckling.

“Yes, ma’am,” he whined, and Cleo gave him one last shove before walking over to the toy chest to get out the biggest dildo she’d tried on him yet, along with a smaller one for practice. She stripped purposefully, throwing her shirt across the room.

“Strip naked,” she ordered, and Joe scrambled to get his clothes off. Cleo carefully kept her expression bored and disdainful. It was hard with Joe undressing right there, but she knew he thought it was hot when she got mad at him, and she liked it when he was turned on. She couldn’t resist licking her lips, though, when he cast off his last stitch of clothing, head bowed and cock already hard.

“Bend over the bed.” Joe scrambled to obey, and Cleo pressed her hips against his ass. Joe squeaked. “I want you to keep quiet,” she said sternly. “Just keep your legs spread and let me do what I want. No distractions.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe said. Cleo casually rolled a condom onto the smaller dildo, lubing it up without any flair. Joe raised his head a little, and Cleo shoved him down again.

“Stay still,” Cleo reprimanded. “I said I didn’t want any distractions. If you can’t stop moving while I use you I’ll just take care of myself.”

“Yes, ma’am. I’m sorry, ma’am.” Joe pressed his face into the comforter, blushing so prettily. Cleo pulled his legs apart, pressing the smaller dildo against his rim. Joe stiffened, his muscles tightening.

“Relax,” Cleo ordered. She pressed threateningly against him, holding his back down. Joe groaned, letting Cleo work the toy into him. She paused, letting him adjust. “There, that isn’t so bad, is it?” she teased.

“No, ma’am,” Joe whined. “It feels really good, ma’am-“

“Shut up.” Cleo pushed the toy in all the way to the flared base. Joe squeaked quietly as the toy reached his prostate, and Cleo angled the toy against it. She waited for him to roll his hips back or beg for more, but Joe stayed docilely splayed on the bed. Cleo’s body twinged. Such a good boy.

Cleo turned away from Joe, strapping on the bigger toy. She knew Joe would like this one- it was nearly ten inches, with rounded barbs that would drag against his prostate when she pulled out and a vibrator attached to her end. She was looking forward to hearing him try to stay quiet.

Once the massive toy was completely attached, Cleo turned around. Joe’s head jerked back down. “Were you looking?” Cleo snapped, and Joe practically disappeared into the covers with shame.

“I- I was, ma’am,” he muttered.

“Don’t make me blindfold you,” Cleo growled, and Joe squeezed his eyes tight and rolled his hips against the bed. She rested her strap-on against his back as she grabbed another condom and rolled it on. “Do you need more time to adjust, or can you take my strap now?”

“I can take it,” Joe panted. Cleo slicked up the dildo, letting the base rub up against her clit.

“Good.” Cleo carefully pulled the toy out of Joe’s ass, and he whimpered softly. “Bite the pillow, sweetie,” she purred, lining her much larger strap up with his hole. She’d never hurt him, of course, but the implication that she would clearly turned him on. She could see him blushing even with his head buried in the covers.

“Yes, ma’am!” Joe’s hands clawed at the blankets as Cleo slowly pushed into him. He groaned loudly, and Cleo lightly slapped his ass.

“Quiet,” she reminded him. Joe swallowed back a moan as Cleo pulled out slightly and pushed back in. She could see the muscles flex under his skin as he took her deep, struggling to keep from squirming. Cleo stilled with the toy halfway inside Joe, rubbing his thigh.

“Ma’am, why’d you stop?” Joe forced out, lifting himself up on his arms.

“Be patient,” Cleo said. She pulled back slightly, fiddling with the switch to the vibrator. It turned on, and Joe suddenly moaned, his back arching.

“Quiet!” Cleo ordered, grabbing Joe by the hair and shoving him into the bed. She shoved into him, rubbing the vibrator against herself (and by proxy, Joe). He was actually biting the covers, bless him, a few whimpers escaping him as Cleo pulled back and thrust back in.

“Good boy,” Cleo groaned, her muscles tight and her body hot. She dragged the strap-on out slowly, and Joe clawed at the covers. He gasped for breath, a moan escaping his lips before he muffled himself again. “Don’t make me take that praise back, sweetheart,” she teased.

“Nng, no ma’am!” Joe moaned. Cleo lifted his hips off the bed, angling down to ram into his prostate. Joe made a valiant to stay quiet, but as Cleo thrust into him Joe went totally limp and keened.

“Bad boy!” Cleo slapped his thigh, which only made Joe moan louder. “Keep your whore mouth shut while I’m not using it, bitch!” She ground her strap into him, moaning as the vibrator pressed against her. Joe rocked against her. She didn’t even notice he had come until he started pulling away.

Cleo made herself pull out. “Done so soon?” she teased, surreptitiously rubbing the vibrator on her clit.

“Yes, ma’am.” Joe didn’t snark back at her or even move. He lay in the same position she left him in, quietly panting.

“Joe? Are you alright?” Cleo asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” he repeated.

“Turn over,” Cleo ordered. Only then did Joe move, sitting up with a groan and turning to face her. He didn’t look upset, which probably meant he wasn’t- Joe never hid his emotions well. But Cleo still needed to make sure, so she asked “Are you sure everything’s alright? The toy wasn’t too big for you?”

“No, ma’am, I liked it, ma’am!” Joe’s eyes widened, but there was still a dreamy look in them. “I promise, I liked it!”

Cleo waved a hand in front of Joe’s face, and he didn’t react. “Alright,” she said hesitantly. “Then why aren’t you doing anything?”

“You haven’t ordered me to,” Joe said, as if it was ludicrous to assume any other explanation.

Cleo gave Joe the once over. Despite having come minutes ago, he was already hard again. He looked up at her expectantly. “Don’t you want to finish?”

“You want me to fuck you again, don’t you?” Cleo asked.

“Yes,” Joe said desperately. “I want it so bad, ma’am!”

Cleo leaned over Joe. “So soon?” She teased. “You must really love my cock.”

Joe bit his lip. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, spreading his legs instinctively. Cleo grabbed the lube bottle and slicked up the dildo again. Joe watched eagerly, practically drooling at the sight.

“Aww, so eager,” Cleo teased, hooking his legs over her shoulders. Her dildo slid between his legs, and she rubbed against Joe’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” he swore, going slack again, his eyelids fluttering.

“Not even trying to be quiet this time?” Cleo chuckled darkly. “Good call. It’s no use trying to hide what a whore you are.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe moaned, and Cleo could feel his cock twitch under her. “Please, ma’am, will you fuck me? I like it so much better like that.”

“Oh, you do, don’t you?” Cleo rutted harder against Joe’s cock. “It’s not enough for me to touch your dick like a normal person? No, you want to get fucked up the ass.”

“I do, ma’am!” Joe begged. “Please, I want to be a good fucktoy! I want to get you off, I know you’ll like fucking me-“

Cleo grabbed Joe’s arms and pinned them above his head. Joe moaned, spreading his legs even more. “You really want it that much, huh?”

“Yes, ma’am, please, ma’am,” Joe whimpered, and Cleo couldn’t be cruel to him any longer. She lined her strap-on up and carefully pushed in.

“Ma’am, I can take it faster,” Joe whined.

As much as Cleo wanted to chase her own pleasure, she wanted to dominate him more. “You’d better beg me this time,” Cleo growled against Joe’s ear.

“Oh, ma’am, please!” Joe whined. Cleo went slightly faster, and he pressed on. “Fuck, yes, like that, ma’am!”

“Yeah, you love it,” Cleo panted, digging her nails into Joe’s skin. “You love being my bitch, don’t you? Pervert.”

That made Joe’s head tilt back in a loud, beautiful moan, so Cleo pressed on. “Look at you, spreading your legs like an eager little whore. I bet you’d like it if I fucked you ’till you couldn’t walk. I bet you’d do anything to be used like this.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Joe shouted, his back arching even as Cleo held his wrists down. “Fuck, yes, anything-“

“Fucking freak.” Cleo slapped Joe, and his eyes rolled back into his head. “Beg me to come,” she growled, pleasure building in her core. “Beg to get off on being my sex toy.”

“Oh, mistress!” Joe keened. “Please, ma’am, please let me come, I can’t help loving being fucked! Don’t punish me for wanting to please you, ma’am!”

Cleo grunted, nearly collapsing as the base of the dildo vibrated against her clit. “Fine, then, come,” she said, leaning in until her lips brushed Joe’s ear. “You’re a sick, sick pervert.”

Joe moaned weakly, his dick twitching as he came. He couldn’t make more of a mess of himself than he already had, though. Cleo finished him off with a few weak thrusts before pulling out. “You good?” she gasped, trying to ignore her burning arousal.

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said drowsily, and Cleo relaxed. She grabbed the dildo and rubbed it frantically on her clit. She was already so close, and it was barely a minute before she came, nearly collapsing on top of Joe. She sat down, barley able to feel her legs, much less focus on anything outside herself.

Slowly, Cleo realized Joe was holding her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back. Cleo squeezed his hand back. “I think I’m back,” he rasped.

“Good,” Cleo said. “I like you.”

“Yeah.” Joe stretched. “But, uh, you don’t actually think I’m a pervert, right?”

“Only in a joking way,” Cleo said. When Joe shot her a confused look, she added, “You are a perv, but it’s not a bad thing. I’m glad you’re a perv.”

“Really?” Joe snorted.

“Yeah, ‘cause I’m a perv too,” Cleo said, “And it would be no fun to beat you up if you didn’t like it. So don’t worry, okay? I’m not judging you.”

“Alright,” Joe said. He kissed Cleo with dry lips. “We need to change the blankets.”

“In a second,” Cleo whined. The glow of her orgasm had faded to a dull ache. The last thing she wanted to do was stand. “Stay with me?”

“How dare you tempt me to sloth,” Joe teased, but he cuddled up with Cleo nonetheless.

“Don’t be surprised, I already tempted you to lust,” Cleo pointed out. “Probably a bunch of other sins as well.”

“Who needs to keep track?” Joe said. “I love you, sins and all.”

Cleo rolled her eyes. “I love you too, angel.”


	21. Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: panic attacks, attempted self harm, mentions of past abuse (probably from little miss chapter 17 if you know what I'm saying)

The moment Joe walked in the door, he took off his belt and handed it to Cleo. “You need to spank me,” he said. His face was blank and pale.

“Need to?” Cleo asked.

“Yes. I was bad.” Joe stared resolutely at the floor, trying to shove the belt into Cleo’s hands. She stepped back, scanning his face. He didn’t look horny or excited. He looked anxious.

“Joe, you’re fine,” Cleo said. “I need to use the bathroom, so just wait on the sofa. You’re okay. Okay?”

“Okay,” Joe said. He stumbled off towards the living room, and Cleo practically ran to the bathroom. As she washed her hands, she stared at her own anxious face in the mirror. Joe had never acted like this before. He’d always wanted to be hit. Did he not like it any more?

Cleo dried her hands and found Joe sitting on the couch. His belt was on the coffee table. “Hey there,” she said, sitting next to him. Joe ducked his head, looking away.

“Hi,” Joe said. He didn’t add anything.

“Can you tell me why you think you’re bad?” Cleo asked. She almost put her hand on his shoulder, but something told her it wouldn’t work. She drew them back.

“At the party,” Joe choked out, his voice strained. “When that man was flirting with you? The one in the reddish suit?”

“Yeah?” Cleo said. If Joe was talking the man she was thinking about, he hadn’t just been talking to her. He had been annoying her, which was different.

“When he was talking to you, I got- angry,” Joe said slowly.

“So did I,” Cleo said bluntly. “He was an idiot.”

“I wasn’t just frustrated, though,” Joe said, hanging his head. “I was… jealous. I felt like he was taking something from me.”

“So?” Cleo asked. “You have every right to be angry at a guy hitting on your girlfriend. Most people would be.”

“No!” Joe said, his head jerking up. He was on the verge of tears. “You don’t understand, I was being posessive, I should have been patient, I should have had faith in you-“ He rocked back and forth, and Cleo blinked, trying to process what he’d said.

“Joe- can I touch you?” Joe nodded, and Cleo wrapped him in a hug, squeezing him as tight as she could. “Honey, I’m not angry. Okay?”

“Okay,” Joe said. “But I was still bad.”

“How?” Cleo asked. “Hon, I don’t understand.”

“I don’t know!” Joe snapped. “It just feels like I was bad.”

“And that’s why you want to be punished,” Cleo said. “Will it make you feel better?”

Joe swallowed. “I thought it would,” he said. “But now I’m not sure.”

“Okay,” Cleo said. “Do you want to put your belt back on?” Joe nodded, obeying. “Alright. I think that party was too much for you. Do you need a break?”

“I don’t want you to leave,” Joe said. “Can you just stay with me?”

“Of course,” Cleo said. Joe lay in her lap, and she stroked his hair. “You’re a good boy, Joe. Even when you’re bad, you’re good.”

“Thank you,” Joe said. “But what does that mean?”

“Something like, even if you did make me mad, I’d still love you,” Cleo said. “And I wouldn’t want to hit you. I only hit you when you like it.”

“I know,” Joe sighed. “I’m sorry. I was just freaking out.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Cleo said, her heart twisting a little. “C’mon, want to read something? It’ll distract you.”

Joe perked up at that. “Can I read A Natural History of Dragons to you?” he asked.

“I’d love to hear it,” Cleo said. “Do you want me to get the book?”

“I can get it,” Joe said, standing up and stretching. “Can I ask something?”

“Sure.”

“Can we not talk about my little freak out until tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Cleo said. “But I do want to talk about it eventually.”

“Yep. I’m getting the book.”

“Don’t get lost,” Cleo advised.

“If I’m not back in an hour, get a search and rescue dog and come after me,” Joe added. He smiled- genuinely smiled- and then disappeared out of the room.


	22. Threshold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: hard bdsm. the usual.

Cleo loved looking at Joe’s face. She loved looking at his face all the time, but especially when she was railing him. His mouth was open in a scream of pleasure, hiseyes shut with bliss, his dark hair splayed on the pillow. He was beautiful, and Cleo would do anything to see him like that.

She kind of pitied the neighbors, though.

“Oh fuck, mistress, yes!” Joe screamed. His head lolled to the side as Cleo thrust her strap-on against his prostate. Cleo grabbed his hair and held his head up to look at him. His eyes fluttered open, so dark she couldn’t see the iris around his pupil, not looking at anything. “Oh, mistress, please!”

“Please what?” Cleo teased, tilting his head to make him look at her.

“Please, let me come,” Joe begged pitifully, meeting her eyes with a pleading gaze.

“Nope, not done with you yet,” Cleo said nonchalantly.

“But ma’am-“ Joe broke off as Cleo rolled her hips, practically lifting his ass off the bed. “Oh, fuck, I don’t know if I can hold on-“

“You will, though,” Cleo ordered. “You’re not going to come until I let you, because you’re such a good boy.”

“But- yes ma’am,” Joe groaned, blushing down to his chest.

“Good boy.” Cleo yanked him into a rough kiss, and Joe moaned against her lips. His nails raked across her back, and Cleo gently dragged them off and pinned him down. “Hands to yourself, sweetheart.”

“Nng,” Joe moaned. His hips twitched. “Ma’am, it’s so good-“

“Don’t come,” Cleo ordered. This command didn’t exactly help poor Joe. He was such a good boy that he could get off on obeying alone, which was unfortunately exactly what Cleo had ordered him not to do. Joe writhed under her, his beautiful face marred by a look of concentration.

“Oh, you poor thing,” she cooed. “You aren’t going to be able to obey, are you?”

“Ah- I can be good-“ Joe moaned, his hips bucking desperately against Cleo’s strap-on. “It just feels really good.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Cleo said, covering his mouth with one hand. She trailed it down his body and grasped his dick, drawing a pretty moan from his pretty lips. “You can come now.”

“Oh, thank you ma’am!” The relief was visible on his face as Cleo pleasured him with her hand and dick. His eyes rolled back into his head as he came all over Cleo’s hand. Cleo licked her lips. He was stunning.

As Joe came down, Cleo held her messy hand to him. Joe docilely licked his own come off her fingers, nipping and sucking on the digits. Pleasure shivered down her spine as Joe swallowed.

“Am I a good boy?” he asked sweetly, his eyes still dark.

Cleo bit her lip. “Hell yes,” she said. “The best boy. You make me feel so good.”

“Did you get off, mistress?” Joe sat up, but he was clearly exhausted. His shoulders slumped as he supported his own weight.

“I don’t need to this time. Looking at your pretty face is enough.” She kissed him gently, and Joe leaned on her. “Okay, you need a bath. Can you stand?”

“Your dick is still inside me, ma’am.”

Cleo looked down. “So it is,” she said. She pulled out carefully. Joe still groaned as the dildo rubbed over his abused prostate.

“Poor thing,” she said, petting his head. “Do you want me to wash you?”

Joe blinked drowsily. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m warning you, I might fall asleep.”

“Then get to the tub, fast!” Cleo shoved Joe a little, and he laughed.

“Yes ma’am,” he said sarcastically. Cleo pouted, then grinned and went to join him in the bathroom.


	23. Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: mentioned leg injury, master/slave kink

Cleo sipped from her wine glass, pretending to read. Joe had set her up with a nice blanket, a good book, wine and chocolate- everything she needed to entertain herself until her ankle healed. Although, Joe himself was being pretty entertaining right now.

She should roll her ankle more often.

“Joe, hon, you missed a spot,” she said innocently.

Joe looked up from dusting the same shelf for five minutes. “What? Oh, yes,” he said dreamily. He coughed, finally moving on to another shelf. His throat bobbed as he swallowed.

“There you go,” Cleo said. “You’re helping wonderfully. Thank you for taking care of this for me.” She wasn’t calling him a good boy, but she might as well have been. Joe reddened, biting his lip.

“It’s my- it’s no problem,” he said. “You don’t have to worry, I, um- I’ll take care of it.” He was clearly getting off on the orders. Good. It killed two birds with one stone- Cleo didn’t have to dust the shelves, and Joe got to live out his fantasy of being Cleo’s maid. Nice.

“Don’t worry, hon,” Cleo teased, leering at him. “Just get back to work. You still need to scrub the floors.” His lack of complaints or even friendly teasing spoke a thousand words. Joe nodded and obediently went off to fetch the cleaning solution.

Cleo went back to reading. Joe worked silently, down on his knees, scrubbing the floor. He could have used a mop, but he was dramatic. And kinky as hell. Cleo could hear him panting as he worked, arching his back like he was just begging to be fucked. Cleo wished she could, but she knew if she could the floors would never get clean.

“Joe, hon, are you alright?” Cleo teased. Her voice dripped with sugar as she stared him down.

“I’m fine,” Joe squeaked. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re practically lying on the floor,” Cleo pointed out. “And you’re panting like a dog! If you’re tired, you don’t have to finish right now, you know.”

Joe blushed further. “Um, it’s, not that,” he said.

Cleo didn’t give him any slack. “Then what is it?”

Joe bowed his head with shame. “I just- I really like it when you order me around. In any context.” Cleo was about to pry, but Joe spread his legs for her, showing her his rock-hard erection. Cleo leered at him, not bothering to hide her interest.

“Oh really?”

“Please don’t be mad at me, mistress,” Joe said. “I can’t help it. I just want to please you.”

“Oh, I know,” Cleo said. “Jerk yourself off.”

“What?”

“If you’re too horny to be good, then jerk yourself off,” Cleo said. “Keep your legs open, I want to see.”

“Oh. Right,” Joe said, licking his lips. He pulled off his gloves and unzipped his fly, his dick straining at his underwear. “I need lube.”

“Suck your fingers, that’ll get you nice and wet,” Cleo said harshly. Joe bowed his shamefully, obeying. “Hey up, I want to see.” Joe’s cock twitched as he raised his head, drooling as he lavished his hand with his tongue.

“It’s a shame you can’t blow yourself,” Cleo mentioned, rubbing herself through her pants. “You deserve to know how good you are at oral.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe whined, his hand shaking as he pulled his cock out of his boxers. He must have really enjoyed being Cleo’s maid, because his length was already flushed and dripping precome. He groaned as he wrapped his slicked hand around it, slowly pumping up and down his cock.

“Good boy,” Cleo purred, her pussy starting to ache from rubbing herself too hard. This was why she preferred Joe to do it for her, but that was better saved for a reward. “Go faster.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe said, pumping his hand faster. Precome spilled down his hand, and his legs fell open and he let out a loud, relieved moan.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Cleo teased. “You must have been really getting off on being told what to do, huh? You’re already so close.” Joe whined, his cock twitching. “Go on, you can come.”

“Ah, thank you, ma’am,” Joe groaned. He bucked his hips into his hand, cum spilling onto the floor.

Once Joe had come down, Cleo snapped her fingers. “Good, you can concentrate now.” She pointed at the mess he’d made. “You’d better clean that up before it dries.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, stumbling to his feet.

“Thanks for the show.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” Joe said, zipping up his pants. “Now, I need to get back to work.”

“That’s what I like to hear.”


	24. Defiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: minor dickish behaviour, discussions of spanking and some dirty talk

“Joe?”

“Yeah?” Joe glanced into the kitchen.

“Why’d you leave a bunch of dishes in the sink?” Cleo asked.

Joe cocked his head. “Oh. I guess I forgot about them,” he said, then left. Weird, but Joe was weird in general. Just usually not weird in a harmful way.

Eh, they had a dishwasher.

Cleo started chopping the vegetables for dinner. The action quickly soothed any confusion about Joe’s uncharacteristic behavior. She liked stabbing things, vegetables included. She opened the spice cupboard, searching for the cumin. It was way up on the shelf. So? Cleo could reach it. She stretched to grab it, but her fingers only brushed the bottle. She thought to stand on a chair, then decided she didn’t want to roll her ankle again.

“Joe?” she called again. “Can you get something off the shelf for me?”

“Sure.” Joe walked into the room, pulling down the bottle Cleo indicated. She spooned the spice into the hot oil, and Joe replaced the jar- high on the shelf.

“Why are you putting it up there?” Cleo asked.

Joe shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ll put it where you can reach it.”

“…Okay,” Cleo said. She stirred the pot, deciding to ignore Joe’s odd behavior. If it was a problem, Joe would tell her what this was about eventually. Soon, dinner was ready, and Cleo called Joe to the kitchen. “Come get your food,” she said.

Joe meandered in. “Thank you,” he said, kissing her head. “It looks wonderful.” Cleo took that as proof that nothing was wrong. Joe was still his lovable, annoying self.

The next problem didn’t arrive until long after dinner. Cleo was more than ready to have a shower, but when she walked into the shower, she couldn’t find the shampoo or conditioner. Somehow, she knew where they were anyway. Opening the cabinet confirmed her suspicions- the bottles were inside, just too high up for her to reach.

“Joe Hills!” Cleo shouted, wrapping herself in a towel and stepping out of the bathroom.

“Yes, darling?” Joe called back.

“Come get the shampoo off the top shelf!” Joe walked in, lowering his head.

“I’m sorry,” he said, handing her the bottles.

“It’s no problem,” Cleo shrugged. “Did you find some new organizational hack?”

“No,” Joe said. He did not elaborate, which wasn’t like him.

“So, why did you move the bottles?” Cleo asked. “Unless you don’t remember moving them, and it was goblins.”

“No, I moved them,” Joe said. “Have a nice shower.” And he left.

Cleo tried to have a nice shower, but it was… difficult. Joe pranking her wasn’t odd, but refusing to acknowledge what he was doing was. And if Joe wasn’t leaning into the prank, that must mean he was being serious.

Cleo dried off and changed into her pajamas. Joe was wandering around the kitchen, taking spice bottles off the highest shelf and putting them where Cleo could reach them.

“Joe?” Cleo asked. “Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, totally fine!“ Joe chuckled lightly. “So, you’re not mad at me?”

“I’m mostly confused,” Cleo said. “This hasn’t been going on long enough for me to get mad.”

“Ugh, and I can’t stomach doing this any longer,” Joe said.

“Really? You’ve annoyed- wait, you were doing this on purpose?”

Joe coughed. “Yep,” he said. “I was really hoping you’d notice and punish me before I had to be too mean to you.”

Cleo raised her eyebrows. “Wait, let me get this straight,” she chuckled. “You put things on the top shelf so I would spank you?”

“…Maybe?” Joe said hesitantly.

Cleo smirked. “Here’s a tip, sweetheart- next time you want to get whipped, beg for it like the bitch you are. I’m not going to reward you for inconveniencing me-“ Joe coughed- “And yes, I know, spanking IS a reward for you. You can’t hide how much you like it when your pants are off.”

“Right,” Joe said awkwardly.

“Glad we’ve come to an agreement,” Cleo said sweetly. “Keep putting those jars back, hon. And if you ask nicely tomorrow I’ll give you what you want.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said softly. “I’m sorry for being bad.”

“Eh, I’m not mad about it.” Cleo kissed his cheek, and Joe smiled softly. “Come join me in bed when you’re done, okay? I get cold.”

“Yes ma’am!’ Joe perked up, and Cleo left him to fixing the problem. As she settled into bed, she wondered about all the times Joe had annoyed her before they got together. Had he also done that so she would hurt him? It was kind of a hot idea. Maybe Joe would end up getting what he wanted that night.


	25. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: your teeth might rot from the fluff

Cleo slumped back against Joe’s body. “Ready?” He asked, arms wrapping around her waist.

“Mhm.” Cleo didn’t speak. She didn’t have to. Joe already knew what to do. He picked up the old t-shirt at his side and carefully dried off her hair, his movements practiced yet reverent.

Cleo hummed as Joe’s fingers worked her scalp. “Is that good?” Joe asked, and Cleo knew exactly what he was fishing for.

“Good boy,” she said, and Joe sighed with happiness. He squeezed the last few drops of water out of her hair, then dropped the wet shirt on the floor.

“I’m going to brush your hair now, ma’am.” Cleo knew that. Joe always went in this order. But he always warned her, on the off-chance that his gentle hands tugged at her hair (they never did). Her eyes fluttered shut as Joe carefully brushed the tangles out of her hair, the bristles of the hairbrush scraping her scalp in the best way. She nearly drifted off as the rhythmic motion faded into the background.

She snapped back into reality as Joe spoke. “What?” she asked drowsily.

“I’m going to braid your hair,” Joe repeated. Cleo nodded. Joe carded his fingers through her locks, and Cleo grinned. She knew he loved her hair, and she was more than happy to oblige him. Joe parted her hair, lovingly pulling one half of it into a French braid. “Would you pass me an elastic?” Joe asked softly.

“Yeah.” Cleo handed him the band, and he tied off the braid. He wrapped up the other half of her hair in another braid, tying it off again.

“All done, ma’am,” Joe said, dropping her braid. His hand brushed her shoulder.

“Thank you, Joe. You did a very good job.” Joe kissed her shoulder, then pulled back.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said. “For letting me do this.”

“Mm,” Cleo said. “Come on, quit talking and let me cuddle you.” She turned around, pushing Joe down. He fell back easily, wrapping his arms around her.

“Goodnight,” Joe yawned, trapping Cleo in his arms.

“Goodnight, loverboy,” Cleo chuckled.


	26. Harness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: non-sexual bondage, joking threats

Cleo stroked Joe’s arms as she pulled off his shirt. He stretched, and Cleo ran her hands down his waist. “Can you stop feeling me up and get on with it?” Joe laughed.

“Shut up, you like it,” Cleo teased. “Arms up, please.”

Joe raised his arms, and Cleo wrapped the long scarf under his pecs, crossing it behind his back. “Tell me if it gets too tight.”

“Right, you can go a little tighter-“ Cleo pulled the scarf tight- “Okay, that’s good.” She crossed them over his shoulders and tightened them again. Joe hummed loudly.

“Can you roll your arms?” Joe obeyed, the motion unimpeded. “Alright, I’m going to tie it off then,” Cleo said.

“Okay.” Cleo tucked in the ends of the scarf, pulling Joe’s shirt back on over it. She ran her hands down his body, half to see if the harness would show and half for the sake of feeling Joe up. “Does that feel better?”

“It really helps, actually,” Joe said. He rolled his shoulders. “It’s a nice pressure. But I’ll just take it off if it starts feeling bad.”

“Good boy,” Cleo said. “Good luck with the new boss.”

“Hopefully I won’t need it,” Joe said, “But thank you.”

“If you need me to kill him, just give me a call.”

“Please don’t,” Joe said.

“Just keep it in mind,” Cleo teased. “Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joe said, standing up. “See you after work- if I survive.”

“I’ll meet you when you get out, if you want,” Cleo offered.

“Actually, if you could get one of the gang to pick me up, that would doubtless help,” Joe said.

“Consider it done.”

“But don’t threaten out friends.”

“Dammit, foiled again.”


	27. Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: there's no smut in this chapter, but there is discussion of consensual non-consent (aka rape kink). I've made it clear there's no sexual assault and everyone is enthusiastic about the idea, but it still may be upsetting. Also, there's a joke about someone being poisoned, but it is not real.

The door opened the moment Cleo knocked. “Come in, come in!” Xisuma said jovially, ushering her into his apartment.

“Hey, X!” Cleo stepped inside. She took her shoes off, glancing around. “Where’s Keralis?”

“Oh, he’s out,” Xisuma said, fiddling with his fingers. “There’s actually something specific I wanted to talk about, and I don’t want Keralis to hear.”

Cleo’s brow furrowed. “Okay?”

Xisuma brought a tea tray out of the kitchen and set it on the table. “Of course, if you don’t want to speak about it, we could always have a regular talk.”

“Right.” Cleo sat down. Xisuma squinted as he poured water into the tea cups, silently pouring the exact correct amount of liquid. “… What did you want to talk about, then?” she prompted.

Xisuma set down the teakettle and stirred his cup. “So, Cleo, would you say…” he took a nervous sip. “Would you say you’re a bit of an authority on kink?”

Well, that wasn’t what Cleo expected to hear today. “The correct term is dom, I believe.”

“No, I meant an intellectual authority,” Xisuma said.

“Oh. I totally knew that.”

“But, say, if someone wanted to know about BDSM, would you be a good person to ask?” Xisuma continued.

Cleo dropped two sugar cubes into her tea. “Why do you ask?” she teased. With a fake gasp, she said, “Xisuma! Have you been reading dirty magazines again?” She clutched a hand to her faux-scandalized heart.

“Cleo, please!” Xisuma covered his red face. “If I wanted to be teased, I’d talk to Keralis.”

“Fair,” Cleo said. “So, what made you ask, then?”

“Well, False asked me to dominate her,” Xisuma said.

"I didn’t know she had it in her," Cleo chuckled. She couldn't picture False being a sub, but what did she know? "What did you say?"

"I said, I'd think about it," Xisuma sighed. “I'm not opposed to... what she suggested, but I also have no idea what to do? And I really don’t want to hurt her.”

Cleo sipped her tea, thinking. “Did she tell you anything specific, or just that she wanted to be dammed in that many words?”

“She said some… things,” Xisuma said, not even touching his tea.

“Are you going to say what those things are?” Cleo asked. “It’s gonna affect the advice I give.”

Xisuma hunched his shoulders. “Just don’t judge me, alright?”

“Xisuma. I literally cannot judge you. Not without also judging myself,” Cleo said. “I live in a house of wafer-thin glass. So don’t worry about it.”

“Right, she uh… she asked me to ignore it when she says no.” Xisuma finally took a long drink from his now cold tea, nearly draining the whole cup.

Cleo cocked her head, trying to parse what he’d said. “I assume you mean she wants to do, like, a roleplay, right? So, not actually violate her consent.”

“Yes. Obviously,” Xisuma said hastily. “I’d _never_ hurt her.”

“I know, I believe you!” Cleo said. “… Wait, you do actually want to dom her, right?”

“I just don’t want to hurt her,” Xisuma said.

“Yes, but if you knew you weren’t hurting her, would you want to?” Cleo asked. “You don’t have to just because she wants you to, you know. If you’re doing kinky stuff it should because you like it, or at least like how it makes your partner feel. You can tell her no.”

“I know, I know!” Xisuma cringed. “Yes, I do want to. A lot. It’s honestly my biggest fantasy.” He grimaced. “Dear lord, that makes me sound like a monster, doesn’t it?”

“No?” Cleo chuckled. “Look, you’ve made it abundantly clear that you don’t want to _actually_ hurt False, so there’s really nothing wrong with it. It’s just playing pretend, but hornier, right?”

“I suppose,” Xisuma said awkwardly. “But it’s hard to even think about without feeling bad, you know?”

“Well, that’s where you start, then,” Cleo said. “Just let yourself think about it. I don’t think False will mind waiting until you’re ready.”

“Sure,” Xisuma nodded. “But when it comes to actually doing the deed, what do I do?”

“Well!” Cleo started, sitting up a little straighter. If there was one thing she liked, it was telling people what to do (and if they listened quietly, that was a huge bonus). “So, it sounds like you haven’t actually talked to False about this that much.”

“Correct,” Xisuma said.

“Yeah, you’re going to need to do that,” Cleo said. “Find out exactly what she wants, and what she won’t do. And, you know, tell her what you like, too, because that also matters.”

Xisuma nodded. “Should I write this down?” he asked.

“If you want?” Cleo said. “You’ll probably remember it, but if you wanna be a huge nerd about your sex life go ahead.” Xisuma rolled his eyes, but she saw him surreptitiously taking out his phone to type down notes.

“Alright,” Cleo continued, trying not to chuckle. “So, since you’re doing consensual non-consent, you really need a safeword. That way False can actually tell you when she wants to stop even if you’re ignoring all the usual words.”

“So, that’s like saying red to stop, right?”

“You can use red, but really any word would do as long as its easy to remember during a scene and you wouldn’t say it during sex for any other reason.”

Xisuma nodded. “So, would something like ‘time out’ work?”

“Absolutely,” Cleo said, “But really False should pick, considering she’s the one that needs to remember it under pressure.”

“Right,” Xisuma nodded.

“And personally, if you want to do some pain play, I’d recommend waiting until you’re comfortable with the safeword and each others’ boundaries,” Cleo said. “And, that’s probably the basics. There are blogs, websites for this stuff too.” Xisuma reddened. “I meant sex ed, not porn, Xisuma.”

“I knew that.”

“If you need more advice, I’m glad to give it,” Cleo said. “Just don’t ask me to have a threesome with you. I don’t do threesomes.”

“Oh geez, I was NOT going to ask that,” Xisuma said.

“Just playing it safe,” Cleo said. “I believe my work here is done. Have fun with False.”

“Thank you for your advice,” Xisuma said. “But, um, you won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Nope,” Cleo said. “Though I would recommend sleeping over at False’s apartment, I can’t guarantee that Keralis would be as honorable as I am.”

“Oh, definitely not,” Xisuma said. He walked Cleo to the door, superfluously opening it for her. “I think I need to tell False I made my decision.”

“Cleo?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’s there a gift basket outside our door?”

Cleo stood up and walked over to the front door. Joe handed her a wicker basket, absolutely stuffed to the brim with homemade baked goods and fruit. Joe handed her a card, and Cleo read it. “To Cleo. From False. You know what you did.”

“Yep,” Joe said. “So, what’s the verdict? Is she trying to poison you? And if not, why don’t I get cookies?”

Cleo laughed. “No, I think it’s fine. False is just bad at conveying tone.”

“Someone should teach her about connotations,” Joe said. “Oh wait, I could do that!”

“Yeah, and then Xisuma could send you a gift basket!”

“Yeah!” Joe chuckled. “Wait, why would Xisuma send me a basket for helping False?”

“No reason,” Cleo said.


	28. Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: a minor choking hazard, but don't worry, Joe can take it ;) HEED THIS WARNING, there isn't really any discussion about the choking. nobody gets hurt but DLDR

Cleo lay face down, not even bothering to lift her head as she instructed Joe. “Get my pants off. Now,” she said.

“You need to lift your hips, ma’am.” Joe’s hands rested on her thighs, but he made no move.

Cleo sighed. “No, I don’t. Just pick me up, or am I too heavy for you?”

“No, ma’am.” Joe lifted her by the legs, unbuttoning her pants and slipping them down.

“Underwear too,” she said.

“Yes ma’am.” Joe finally pulled off her clothes. “May I take off your shirt?”

“Don’t bother,” Cleo said. “Just fuck me already, before I change my mind and do it myself.”

“Yes, ma’am, I’m sorry ma’am!” Joe hastily opened a condom and rolled it on. Finally, Cleo felt his hands on her ass as he positioned himself.

“Took you long enough.” Joe’ shirttails brushed her back, and Cleo realized he hadn’t undressed either. “Are you still wearing your tie?”

“Yes, ma’am. Should I strip?”

“No, but lean over.” Joe obeyed, and Cleo reached up and grabbed the garment. Joe choked. “Is that too tight?”

“No, ma’am, I was just surprised,” Joe said. “Don’t let go, please.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Cleo said. “It took you long enough to get this far, I need some way of making sure you don’t slack off.”

Joe took the hint, sliding into Cleo with a groan. “Oh fuck, ma’am, you’re so-“

Cleo yanked his tie, and Joe broke off with a moan. “I know I’m fucking amazing,” she snapped. “Now shut up and do your job.”

“Nng, yes ma’am!” Joe’s hands settled on her hips, and he thrust into her as fast as he could bear. Cleo tugged on his necktie again, and he sped up, groaning. “Oh, ma’am-“

“Aww, you like that?” Cleo sneered.

“Ah, yes ma’am!” Joe’s cock twitched inside her. Cleo grinned, relishing in his cries of pleasure. The poor thing could barely control himself. She yanked on his tie again, and Joe whimpered.

“I’m close, ma’am,” he whimpered, his hips stuttering.

“Damn right you are,” Cleo grinned. “You can’t handle me for a second, I’m so wet. What do you say when your mistress lets you fuck her?”

Joe’s fingers dug into her hips. “Thank you, ma’am,” he groaned.

“You can do better than that,” Cleo snapped. “Come on, where are all your pretty words?”

“Um- I-“ Joe’s thrusts slowed as he struggled to form words, and Cleo tugged on his tie.

“Don’t get lazy,” she said, and Joe whined as he sped up again, his hips slapping against hers.

“No, ma’am,” Joe grunted. “I just- fuck, you’re so perfect, it feels so good, and I don’t want to repay your kindness by disappointing you.”

“You can repay my kindness by doing as you’re told,” Cleo growled. Joe’s cock twitched, and his thrusts grew sloppier. “Go on, come for me, you little bitch.”

“Yes ma’am!” Joe shouted, slamming into Cleo as hard as he could. He groaned, nearly collapsing on top of Cleo. He panted hard in her ear. “Oh fuck, thank you, ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Cleo said. “Do you think you can roll off me?”

“Mhm.” Joe carefully rolled over, taking Cleo with him. He wrapped his arms around her, spooning her. “May I take care of you?”

“If you want,” Cleo shrugged. “I’m quite tired honestly, so I might fall asleep during. Fair warning.”

“Would you mind?” Joe said. “If you fell asleep and I kept going?”

“Not really,” Cleo said. “Knock yourself out.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe said, getting on his knees in front of Cleo. She lay back, letting Joe spread her legs and lick at her pussy with a moan. Warmth spread through her body, and she hummed.

“Good boy,” Cleo sighed, ruffling his hair. Joe beamed, before going back to work.


	29. Drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: I guess there's a slipping risk in the shower but I can't think of any trigger warnings

You —> Favorite Loser

You: Are you in public?

Favorite Loser: Yes, I’m at the grocery store.

You: Tell me when you’re in a private spot

You: It’s nothing bad don’t worry

You: Just not something I want anyone else to see.

Favorite Loser: Got it

Favorite Loser: I’m in the car now

You: Right

You: I’m going to be in the shower when you get home

You: If you want, come join me

Favorite Loser: ?

Favorite Loser: Oh

Favorite Loser: I don’t really know how to respond to that

True to his word, Joe did not respond. After a few minutes, Cleo gave up waiting and went to take her shower. She let the water warm up while she stripped, only stepping in once the shower was steaming hot. She shivered as the heat sunk deep into her bones, letting the water soak her hair until it hung limp under its own weight.

Cleo lathered shampoo into her hair, letting her mind wander. Joe would be home in a few minutes, probably. He’d hear the shower running and just know Cleo was waiting for him, and as he put away the groceries he’d hear her touching herself.

Cleo’s hand drifted between her legs, playing with her clit. When he heard her moaning, Joe would walk into the bathroom and casually offer to help, and then he’d step in with her and put that mouth to good use-

The door slammed. Cleo listened out, but Joe didn’t call to her. She leaned against the wall, hoping he would join her. What if he’d forgotten? It wasn’t a big deal, she reminded herself, he didn’t have to take her up on her offer if-

A knock sounded on the door. “Cleo? May I come in?” Joe asked.

Cleo chuckled. “Yeah, get in here!” she said, stepping back under the water. The door creaked open, and Joe stepped into the bathroom. He ducked his head as he striped, conspicuously not looking at her naked body. “Joe, if it wasn’t clear, I want to have sex with you.”

“Oh, yeah, I guessed,” he said, carefully setting his glasses on top of the cupboard. He felt his way over to the shower, stepping in next to Cleo. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” Cleo snorted. “Want to stand under the hot water?”

“Yes, but-“ Before Joe could voice the obvious flaw in her request, Cleo pulled him close to her, pressing their bodies together until they both fit under the stream.

“There,” she said with a smirk. “That’s better.”

“Mhm,” Joe hummed. “I can’t see shit right now, by the way.”

“Good thing you have other senses, hm?” Cleo grabbed one of Joe’s hands, guiding it from where it rested against her back, up her side and almost to her chest. She paused, letting him trace the rest of the path and cup one breast.

“Good thing indeed,” Joe muttered, fondling her chest. He cupped her face with his other hand. “May I kiss you?”

“Well, now you have to, since you’ve said that,” Cleo teased. She kissed Joe’s lips, pulling away briefly before he pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. He thumbed at her nipple, and Cleo’s knees went a little weak. “Careful,” she gasped, grabbing his shoulders for stability.

Joe cocked his head. “Well, that’s not good,” he mused. “I mean, if you want me to do anything more than kiss you’re going to have to be able to stand.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Cleo griped. “Come on, keep touching me, I can handle it!”

Joe didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled her into another kiss, rolling his hips up against her thigh. His calloused palm scraped across her chest, and Cleo tried to press even closer to him. Joe’s cock rubbed in the crook of her leg, stiffening against her. “Cleo,” he groaned, clutching her tight.

“What do you want, hon?” Cleo teased. “You gonna give me head?”

“Please,” Joe groaned. Cleo put a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him down. Joe obediently kneeled, placing his hands on her thighs. “Lean back, please.” Cleo leaned against the wall of the shower, shivering at the cold, wet feel of the wall.

“Careful now,” Joe chuckled, sitting up on his knees. “Don’t fall over.”

“Don’t tease me,” Cleo huffed. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. “Look, do you want to lick my pussy or not?”

“Oh, no, I definitely do,” Joe said. He kissed her belly before moving lower, nuzzling the soft skin between her legs. Cleo tried to resist the urge to rub herself on his face. It would be nice to go slow, she knew it would feel better in the end but she had been thinking about this _all day_ and she was impatient!

Finally, Joe dipped his tongue into her slit, spreading her apart with the kind of skill that could only be created with lots of focused practice. Cleo whined, rutting her hips to meet his licks. He was just barely missing her clit, which was at once hot and frustrating. “Come on, Joe,” Cleo whined, tugging his hair gently.

Joe, the bastard, _pulled away_. “What do you mean?” he teased.

“You know what I mean!” Cleo said, unable to stop herself from chuckling. “Come, on, aren’t you supposed to like being ordered around?”

“Last I checked, you didn’t give me any,” Joe said.

“Fine,” Cleo said. In her most imperious voice, she said, “Now quit dawdling and suck my clit.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joe said, smirking. He licked her with a long, rough stroke, and Cleo shivered as he finally found her clit, sending shivers down her spine.

“Oh yeah, that’s better,” Cleo moaned, tugging Joe’s hair. He sat up a little straighter, pressing on her thighs until Cleo spread them further. Joe pressed a chaste kiss to her pussy, then wrapped his lips around her clit and actually sucked.

Cleo’s eyes widened as sudden, almost painfully strong pleasure coursed through her. She yelped, yanking Joe’s hair (though whether to push him away or pull him closer, she didn’t know). Joe made the decision for her, pulling back.

“What was that?” Cleo gasped, already missing his mouth on her.

“Well, you told me to suck your clit, so I did,” Joe said. “Was it okay?”

“Was it o- Joe, I don’t know how you did that but it was _magical_. Is that what it feels like to get your dick sucked?”

“I dunno. I’ve never not had a dick,” Joe said. “But I guess if you-“

“Never mind,” Cleo said. “Just keep doing it!” Joe leaned back in, gently licking her pussy lips apart before sucking hard. Cleo’s eyes rolled back into her head, the overstimulation quickly fading to just blinding pleasure. Her legs went numb as she rutted against Joe’s face, the wetness between her legs mingling with droplets of water from the shower.

“Nng, good boy!” Cleo screamed. Joe moaned, but didn’t stop sucking. The vibrations coursed through her body, and Cleo’s vision went white as she came. Joe grabbed her hips as she stumbled, nearly collapsing as he didn’t let up, just kept sucking her off with that perfect mouth. After a time she didn’t have the wits to measure, she managed to remember her own name and where the hell she was. Her thighs were practically crushing Joe’s head, and she loosened up, letting Joe catch his breath.

“Holy fuck,” Cleo whispered, sliding down the wall of the shower. Joe caught her, lowering her gently to the floor. She slowly became aware that she was cold, except for a persistent heat between her legs. “Holy FUCK,” she repeated, meeting his eyes. Joe’s eyes were wide and concerned, and Cleo quickly added, “That was fantastic. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard in my life.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe said, blushing hard. “I live to serve.”

Cleo groaned. She was too tired to get turned on again, but damn, that was hot. “You did so well, Joe,” she praised, kissing him again. “What do you want?”

“What?”

“For your reward,” Cleo clarified. “You don’t expect I’d let you eat me out that good and not reward you? Don’t hold off, I’d give you the fucking moon for an orgasm that good.”

“You don’t have to reward me if you don’t want to,” Joe said humbly. Cleo raised an eyebrow, looking between Joe’s legs. His cock was flushed red, dripping and neglected.

“Are you trying to be polite?” Cleo scoffed. “Don’t tell me you don’t deserve it. Or do you actually not want to come?”

“No, no, I want to!” Joe said hastily. “Could you please jerk me off? And let me touch you?”

“Absolutely,” Cleo said. “But let’s stand up, this floor is kinda gross.” Joe nodded, staggering to his feet. He held out a hand to Cleo, and she let him pull her up. Her legs were _still_ numb from that glorious orgasm. Even when she was mostly vertical, she had to lean on Joe.

“Let me stand under the water,” she said, and Joe shuffled back. Cleo sighed as the warm water coursed over her body. Joe’s hands wandered down her back as she enjoyed the shower, kneading her ass with a groan.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe sighed. He made a valiant effort not to hump her leg like a horny bastard, but he couldn’t resist rubbing his hips against her, gasping softly every time his cock dragged against her body.

Cleo trailed her hands down Joe’s chest, stopping just before she reached his dick. Joe whimpered, his muscles tensing under Cleo’s hand. She’d love to tease him more, but when he’d been so good to her it hardly seemed fair. Joe keened when Cleo grasped his cock, slowly starting to stroke him.

“Oh, yes ma’am,” he moaned, fucking into Cleo’s hand. She tightened her fist, and Joe’s nails dug into her back as he bucked his hips. “Fuck, that feels good.”

“You deserve it,” Cleo reminded him. “You’re such a good boy, you know. You’re so good for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Joe grinned, kissing Cleo sloppily. His cock twitched in her hand, and he thrust in harder.

“Are you going to come for me?” Cleo teased, pushing her hips against his while she jerked him off.

“Please,” Joe moaned, nipping at her neck.

Cleo didn’t want to tease him this time. “Alright, come for me, good boy,” she murmured. Joe whined with relief, biting down on her neck as he came. Cleo winced, gently pushing him away.

“Ah… I’m sorry, ma’am,” Joe panted, swaying slightly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Cleo said, rubbing her neck. Joe had left little tooth marks on her skin. She supposed it was payback for all the hickeys she’d left on him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, ma’am,” Joe said. He kneeled, leaning his head against Cleo’s stomach.

“Are you sure?” Cleo asked.

“Yeah. I’m good. Just tired.”

“Alright.” The water was starting to go cold, and Cleo turned the heat up. “Want me to wash your hair?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Joe said, nuzzling against her. Cleo opened the shampoo bottle and carefully poured some onto his head. Joe purred as Cleo rubbed the shampoo into his scalp.

“There’s a good boy,” Cleo cooed. She scraped her nails against his skin, and Joe’s eyes fluttered shut.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he sighed. “I love you, ma’am.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.”


	30. Exhausted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: rough sex, humiliation, aftercare is in the next chapter so there's none in this one

Cleo set the glass of water on the bedside table, next to the apple she’d cut up. She knew after she was done with him neither she nor Joe would want to walk, but he’d need to be taken care of all the same.

“Alright, ready?” Cleo asked, turning to face Joe.

“I’ve been ready for quite a while, thank you very much,” he said. Joe’s legs were spread, one heel pressed against the base of the plug she’d shoved into him.

“Impatient, are we? Don’t sass me, I can always change my mind.” Cleo would not change her mind. She was genuinely curious, and getting to rail Joe would be a nice bonus. She held up the cock ring she’d bought yesterday (with Joe, incredibly embarrassed, in tow). “Let the experiment begin, eh?”

Joe gulped, eyeing the cock ring as Cleo stepped closer. “I really don’t think that I’ll be able to come with that thing on.”

“Are you certain, though?” Cleo asked. She grabbed Joe’s cock, sliding the ring over the head.

Joe groaned. “I mean, no,” he said. “And I’m not complaining about getting fucked.”

“Good,” Cleo said, fondling Joe a little more than necessary as she slid the ring down to the base of his cock. “Do you want to try riding me?”

Joe bit his lip, glancing down at her strap-on. “I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” he smirked. “Can I slick you up?”

“Sure,” Cleo said. She sat heavily on the bed, watching Joe grab a condom and the bottle of lube. He carefully rolled the condom on before kissing Cleo and starting to jerk her off. Cleo couldn’t feel his hand on the thick silicone shaft, but she could feel the bob of the toy as Joe stroked it enthusiastically, lube dripping onto her thighs, warmed by Joe’s hand.

“You enjoying that?” Cleo teased.

“Hey, why’d you stop kissing me?” Joe pouted. Cleo captured his lips briefly, but pulled away before Joe could get his tongue into her mouth.

“Because I want you to ride me already,” Cleo said. She pointed at her strap-on. “Now sit.”

Joe’s cocky demeanor dropped for a moment at the command, but he was grinning easily in a moment. “Now who’s impatient?” he teased.

Cleo grabbed Joe’s ass, pulling him into her lap. He squeaked, his cock rubbing against her strap-on. “Joe,” she said sternly. “If you want to get fucked, you have to do what I say.”

Joe shivered. “Yes, ma’am,” he said, bracing his hands on her shoulders as he straddled her lap. “Can you take my plug out?”

“That’s better,” Cleo grinned. “And yes.” She slid her hand down from the tight muscle of Joe’s ass down to his supple thigh, bringing it back around to toy with the edge of the plug. Joe rocked down on her fingers, whining as Cleo pulled away.

“Just a moment,” she said, gathering a drip of lube from her thigh. She slicked two fingers before pushing them past Joe’s rim, locking around the flared base of the plug and pulling gently. She could feel him tighten around her, his hips bobbing as he tried to get her fingers in deeper.

“You need to relax, hon,” Cleo goaded. “Let me take the plug out and then I can give you something much bigger, fuck you real good-“ She cupped his balls, toying with them, and Joe groaned, relaxing. She slowly pulled the plug out of his ass and placed it to the side. “Good boy,” she said.

“Yes,” Joe sighed, sitting heavily on Cleo’s thigh and grinding on it.

Cleo chuckled. “Silly boy. Come on, let me fuck you.” She grabbed his thigh, guiding him up and on top of her strap-on. He obediently lowered himself down, the tip of the dildo pressing against his rim. Cleo stroked his thigh, guiding him down onto the dildo. He was plenty loose, so the toy slipped in easily until Joe was sitting in Cleo’s lap, panting.

“There you go,” Cleo said, rubbing his back. “Do you want to move?”

“Yeah, give me a moment,” Joe grunted. He leaned on Cleo, slowly rolling his hips against her strap. “Fuck, that’s deep.”

“Is it too big for you?” Cleo teased, rolling her hips against Joe. He groaned with frustration, lifting his hips up higher and slamming down.

“No, it’s just-“ Joe moaned as the tip of the dildo brushed his prostate, bouncing so it rubbed over that point over and over again. He squeezed his eyes tight, whining. “Nng, I can’t fuck me as good as you fuck me.”

“Aww, you want me to flip you over?” Cleo teased. She wrapped her arms around Joe’s waist, pushing him up and down. Joe whined, scratching at her back.

“Please. Do I have to beg?”

Now _that_ was an idea! “Yes. You do,” Cleo ordered, and Joe groaned.

“Ma’am, please!” he whined. “You’re already not going to let me come, you can at least give me a good fucking. You know I need you to get off, I can’t do anything without you.” Joe punctuated his begging with an adorable puppy dog gaze. Cleo patted his head, licking her lips.

“Well, if you want it that bad…” Cleo shifted over to the side, carefully rolling Joe onto the bed with the dildo still inside. Cleo waited until he was steady again to flip on top of him.

Joe keened as the toy rotated inside of him. “That better?” Cleo teased, thrusting gently into him.

“Nng- yeah- yes,” Joe managed. His face reddened as Cleo grasped his hands and pinned them to the bed.

“Good to hear,” Cleo said, speeding up her thrusts. Joe arched his back, trying to wrap his legs around her hips. “Oh, you poor thing, let me help you,” she cooed, grabbing a pillow to wedge under Joe’s back and angling his hips up. She ground down, trying each thrust at a different angle until Joe’s eyes clamped shut in an expression of bliss.

“Yes, ma’am, right there!” Joe shouted. Cleo grinned, and gave him exactly what he wanted. She slammed into him, slowly dragging out until just the tip was still inside Joe, and then slammed back in again. Joe screamed, going limp under her as she ravaged him.

Cleo pinned Joe’s hands again, leaning over him. His delicate, panting chest was beckoning her, and she bit down on his shoulder. Joe moaned, and Cleo sucked a mark into his beautiful pale skin. “Yes,” he sobbed, rocking back on her strap-on with almost as much force as she was thrusting into him with. “Oh, yes, ma’am, harder-“

Joe keened as Cleo tongued at his chest. His cock twitched, but he didn’t come- he couldn’t. Even when Cleo grasped him, her harsh strokes lubricated with the slick that dripped down her thighs, Joe just screamed in pleasure and agony, the release he craved just out of reach.

“Ma’am- please-“ Joe gasped out between lewd moans.

“Please what?” Cleo teased. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Joe shouted, his eyes wide and desperate. “Don’t stop, ma’am, I want to come, it feels so good but I want to come, please-“

“Oh, don’t worry, I won’t stop you,” Cleo said darkly. “But you need to do it with the ring on.” Joe whined, giving Cleo his signature puppy dog eyes, but she shut her eyes, tonguing at his chest again. “Don’t worry,” she muttered into the crook of his neck. “I’ll let you go if you can’t come in an hour.”

Joe groaned, half from frustration and half from pleasure. “Yes, ma’am.”

Within fifteen minutes, Cleo’s hips and thighs burned from fucking Joe so hard. Tears of frustration dripped down his face, and he made a broken moaning sound every time her dildo brushed his prostate. “Ma’am,” he sobbed. “Have mercy, please.”

“Do you need to use the safe word?” Cleo asked.

“No, ma’am, I need to come,” Joe whimpered, trying to hide his face in the covers.

“No, you don’t,” Cleo said sternly. “It’s not your job to come, it’s your job to pleasure me. If you get off on it, good for you, but you don’t come unless I say you can.”

“I know, ma’am,” Joe sighed. “Nng- I’m trying so hard to be a good boy, ma’am, but it’s hard! It feels so good to serve you, ma’am, I can’t help getting off on it.”

Cleo tenderly stroked his face. “I know, hon. You’re a horny little pervert.” Joe moaned, and Cleo took that as a cue to continue. “It must be so hard to get off on being pushed around. I bet you’re just raring to go all the time, just from being told what to do. No wonder you want to come so bad.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Joe moaned, weakly rolling his hips back on Cleo’s strap-on. “Please, harder-“

“You’d like that, bitch,” Cleo teased, her lips just brushing his ear. “You like being my little sex toy-“

Joe moaned, and Cleo could feel his cock twitching hard against her belly. She pulled back, watching Joe’s beautiful face as his eyes crossed. He trembled, his moans of pleasure turning to whimpers as Cleo pulled out.

“Thank you, ma’am,” he whispered hoarsely, lying limp on the bed. His cock was still rock hard and flushed a lovely shade of red, with no trace of cum on his body, but Cleo knew what Joe sounded like when he came. She grinned.

“So it is possible,” she said, stroking a hand down Joe’s thigh. His eyes snapped open, and he looked at her expectantly.

“You want to use me again, ma’am?” he asked, cocking his head. Cleo sucked in a breath, her legs nearly buckling.

“Can you go again?” Cleo asked breathlessly, reaching out to stroke Joe’s raging hard-on. He leaned into the touch, moaning eagerly as she fondled him.

“Whatever you want, ma’am,” Joe said and Cleo swallowed hard.

“Well,” she said, sitting on the bed and pulling her strap-on out of the way. “How could I deny you?” Joe beamed, eagerly scrambling to his knees and pushing her legs apart. Cleo was falling apart nearly the moment his tongue touched her. Watching Joe get fucked was the best kind of porn, and she’d been on edge since she’d gotten her strap inside him. She nearly passed out when he sucked her clit.

“Good boy,” Cleo choked out, grabbing Joe by the hair and pulling hard. His mouth slipped off her as he moaned, only getting louder as Cleo dragged him back to his task.

Joe was always eager when it came to pleasuring Cleo, but now he was practically ravenous, licking and sucking her like his life depended on it, gasps and moans only adding to Cleo’s pleasure. She nearly blacked out as she came, Joe eagerly licking up her slick until she pushed him away, the pleasure so intense it nearly hurt.

“Thank you, ma’am!” Joe cried as Cleo patted his head. His eyes were glazed over, his face messy from licking Cleo out.

“I should be thanking you, good boy,” Cleo said, shutting her eyes as her tired mind tried to form words. “Can you join me in bed?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Joe said eagerly, scrambling up next to Cleo. Before Cleo had even had time to come down, he was furiously jerking himself off, moaning like he hadn’t been touched in years.

“How are you still horny?” Cleo gasped. Joe slowly turned to look at her, pointing at the cock ring. “Oh,” Cleo said. “You poor thing, you must be so tired.”

“But ma’am, I don’t want to stop!” Joe protested, “Please, I can still be good-“

“I know. You are being good. Lie back, I’ll let you come again.” Joe obeyed immediately, spreading his legs. He nearly sobbed with relief as Cleo pulled the cock ring off his shaft, gently stroking him.

“Oh ma’am, yes ma’am!” Joe came hard in a few short strokes. This time, he spilled all over himself, his back arching as burst after burst of cum shot from his dick.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Cleo praised. “You did so well, my good boy.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Joe said hoarsely. He grinned deliriously, finally relaxing as his orgasm ended. “Are you done with me now?”

“Yes,” Cleo said. “You did such a good job.”

“Good,” Joe groaned, and then he passed out.


	31. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is it. Hell month is over. I hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Trigger warnings: panicking and guilt, but w a fluffy ending (doms need aftercare too!)

Cleo had forgotten to bring a rag to clean them up. She walked to the bathroom as quickly as she could, wetting a towel and bringing it to the bedroom. She also hadn’t anticipated how thirsty she’d be. She grabbed the glass of water and drank it.

“Joe,” she said, offering him the last of the water. “Want some?”

Joe was still passed out.

Cleo nudged him. He didn’t move, not even a twitch of his eye. “Joe?” she asked. “Joe, come on. Please talk to me.” It was stupid, but she still moved her hand to his throat, feeling the pulse just under the skin. It only barely comforted her. There was still something terribly wrong.

Finally, Joe moved, shifting over slightly. Cleo grabbed his hand, trying to pull him out of the deep sleep he was in by the arm. “Joe, come on-“

“No more, ma’am, I’m tried.” Joe squeezed his eyes shut.

“I know, just tell me you’re okay-“ Cleo immediately regretted her phrasing. “That wasn’t an order, Joe, I just need to know you’re not hurt-“

 _But you did hurt him_ , said a horrid little voice in her mind. _You hurt your boyfriend, and you liked it_. Cleo’s breathing sped up, her hand clawing at the blanket. Joe’s eyes snapped open, and he struggled to sit up.

“Mistress?” he asked, starting to panic too. “Mistress, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” He clung to her, his warmth grounding Cleo enough for her to speak.

“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice only shaking a bit. “Does anything hurt?”

“No, ma’am. Nothing hurts,” Joe said softly.

“You’re sure?” Cleo asked desperately. “I wasn’t too rough with you?” Despite herself, she started to tear up. “I’m a bad girlfriend, aren’t I.”

Joe shook his head wildly. “No, ma’am. You’re a good girl.” He wrapped his arms around Cleo, stroking her back. “Such a good girl. You didn’t hurt me, ma’am.”

Vaguely, Cleo realized what Joe was doing- he was comforting her exactly how she would comfort him if he were panicking. She chuckled between gasps, the shivering easing a little. “Alright,” she said weakly. “Okay. I’m okay.”

Joe kissed Cleo. “Good,” he said. “Can I have water?”

Cleo silently offered him the glass. Joe drank the rest of the water, licking the last drops out of the cup. “Thank you, ma’am.”

Cleo stroked his head. “You’re welcome.” Thanks to her freakout and the resultant hug, they were both messy. Cleo rubbed the wet cloth over Joe’s belly, cleaning up the cum. “Man, I got you good.”

“I like it,” Joe assured her. Cleo kissed him. Such a sweet boy.

“I know,” she said, cleaning his spunk off herself. “Do you need anything, or can we just go to sleep?”

“You,” Joe said, and Cleo tentatively smiled.

“Alright,” she said, her heart suddenly feeling too big for her chest. She cozied up with Joe, pulling the covers over them as Joe tucked his face into the crook of her neck. He sighed, a peaceful smile crossing his face.

“I love you,” Joe muttered. “So much. I don’t wanna ever sleep without you.”

Cleo started to tear up again, but not from panic. “Oh, I love you too,” she said. “Thank you for dealing with me.”

Joe closed his eyes. “Don’ mention it,” he said. “Don’ even. You deserve kindness.”

“Shut up, you’re gonna make me cry,” Cleo said, wiping her eyes. Joe softly kissed her neck.

“Okay, go to sleep,” he yawned, wrapping his arms and legs around Cleo like she was a giant teddy bear. Looking at Joe’s peaceful face, Cleo sent a silent thanks to whatever was out there that she had met him. She knew there was no such thing as a soulmate, but she and Joe came pretty damn close.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327349) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic)




End file.
